Al final eras tú
by Scarlett C. Mehler
Summary: Kagome toco su cabeza,la resaca sería horrible después de aquella maldita fiesta,al abrir los ojos,vio a su lado a un peliblanco desnudo,que la miraba tan impresionado como ella a él y lo peor ninguno recordaba que había pasado. 5 cap. up LEMON!
1. Después de la fiesta

Sorry tuve que eliminar el fic Bajo la nieve, porque no me había dado cuenta de los errores y de algunos enredes que se me pasaron por alto, en el primer capítulo, espero subirla pronto, cuando pueda redactarla bien…

Después de la fiesta

…………..

Apenas era conciente de lo que estaba pasando, estaba en un lugar suave, muy cómoda y calentita, que más podía pedir, se sentía adolorida, pero culpo de eso, a los zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros y al corsé, cualquiera sentiría dolor. Aprovecho de voltearse y abrazar a la almohada, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla algo dura y caliente, aún así se apego a ella, tratando de dormir unos minutos más, estaba tan tranquila, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda… mantuvo su postura un poco más y volvió a moverse, tratando de buscar nuevamente el sueño conciliador. Lo extraño es que comenzó a sentir unas cosquillas en su cintura y algo confundida notó que había mucha luz.

Inuyasha apenas había despertado, enfoco vidriosamente su alrededor, estaba en su departamento, suspiro algo aliviado, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo que Higurashi estaba con él en la barra, tomando un par de tragos y algo más… pero su mente se nubló y un fuerte dolor cruzó por su cabeza, necesitaba una aspirina y agua urgentemente, su cuerpo se lo exigía a gritos. Hoy sería un día pesado, se iba a levantar tranquilamente, cuando notó que lo abrazaban. Volteó su rostro sorprendido, vio un cabello negro revuelto, al lado izquierdo de su cama, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar todo y fue cuando se fijo en el rostro de la chica.

Se quedó muy quieto, Higurashi descansaba sobre su pecho, Inuyasha la miró divertido, era evidente que la pelinegra estaba muy cómoda, porque aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, pero esto paso a segundo plano. Cuando sintió los cálidos pechos de la pelinegra rozar su piel, sintió un escalofrió, la chica buscaba la mejor postura para continuar con su sueño. El peliblanco se quedó helado, acaso ellos… levanto la sábana suavemente, pero si solo se había tomado 4 copas de champagne, 1 tekila y… era eso no más… o no…

La duda persistía y al ver que su acompañante seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, le hizo cosquillas en la cintura, ya que al parecer si estaba reaccionando. Kagome toco su adolorida cabeza, la resaca sería horrible, después de aquella maldita fiesta de boda, y al abrir los ojos vio a su lado a un peliblanco desnudo, que la miraba tan impresionado como ella a él. Al principio creyó que seguía durmiendo y se sentó en la cama, la sábana se deslizo hasta su cintura y se refregó los ojos varias veces, tratando de despertarse, entonces notó que el peliblanco no se iba, se preocupo y fue peor cuando lo reconoció.

Inuyasha era el mejor amigo, del novio de Sango, no se llevaban para nada bien, en especial cuando supo que salía con Kikyo, habían sido compañeros en preparatoria y nunca habían llegado a algo más, en realidad siempre discutían, ya que el peliblanco no gustaba de Hojo y ella pues, le defendía y por eso se ignoraban, además de ciertos detalles que los mantuvieron, lo suficientemente alejados esos años. Perpleja trató de asimilar que pasaba, pero de nuevo apareció el dolor, maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de apaciguar su cabeza, el último tekila debía ser el culpable, ya al sentirse algo mejor, se fijo en la persona que estaba a su lado, al menos ya asimilando, que todo era muy real y no su mundo onírico.

- Buenos días Higurashi- Murmuro Inuyasha no sabiendo que más decirle.

Al escuchar su voz, miró hacia todos lados, que hacía ese tipo en su cama, y al recorrer su vista por la habitación, se dio cuenta que ese lugar, no se parecía a su departamento, las cortines eran azules, y las de ella eran blancas, la pieza era espaciosa y había un par de muebles, que nunca había visto en su vida. Algo pálida bajo la vista, podía ver perfectamente sus senos, temiendo lo peor, no puedo evitar que se confirmará al ver al peliblanco, sin camisa y quizás con que otra cosa menos. Inuyasha la miraba expectante y muy concentrado, se apresuró a subir la sábana y taparse, ante la penetrante mirada de su ex compañero de clase, el cual ya más calmado la miraba divertido.

- No tienes que taparte, ya lo he visto todo- Dijo burlón, ante el rostro blanco de la pelinegra.

- TE HAS APROVECHADO DE MI!!!!- Gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha que negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo, se salió de la cama, se coloco unos bóxer ante sus ojos, sin ninguna señal de pudor. Su rostro se puso totalmente roja, bueno ahora estaban a mano, se reprendió mentalmente por haber terminado allí y recordó lo de antes "Ya lo he visto todo", se sintió más avergonzada que del principio, y con la sábana atada a su cuerpo, empezó a buscar su ropa. Si pudiera sonrojarse más, había llegado a su límite, el hallazgo terminó cuando notó, que su ropa interior estaba tirada en el suelo, cerca del armario.

- Más bien diría, que eres tú la que te aprovechaste- Dijo Inuyasha buscando su ropa y la de la chica.

- ¬///¬ Yo nunca me aprovecharía y menos de ti Kira-san- Dijo la pelinegra más calmada.

- Aja, como sea, ya que ambos lo pasamos bien y como soy todo un caballero, te cederé la ducha- Dijo cortésmente.

- Gracias- Le respondió irónicamente Kagome.

La pelinegra no encontraba su vestido, no es que le fuera muy importante, pero tenía que salir pronto de allí, asomó la cabeza debajo de la cama, suspirando aliviada, tiró de su ropa, teniendo al fin en sus manos el corset, lo que no había notado, es que la sábana se había deslizado, casi completamente de su cuerpo. Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero no se perdió ningún detalle, tratando de pensar, la ropa no le importaba para nada, estaba más preocupado de la hermosa pelinegra, que estaba hurgando debajo de la cama, de la cual tenía una perfecta vista de su cuerpo.

- Si sigues de esa forma, yo no respondo por mis actos- Le susurro el peliblanco al oído a Kagome.

- ¬///¬ Buscaba mi ropa, si quieras algo más, siempre quedan perras como Kikyo por el mundo- Gruño Kagome poniéndose de pie y tapándose nuevamente con la sábana.

- No me gustan tan fáciles, me gustan más como las leonas- Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- O///O….-

- Además yo no salgo con mujeres casadas y menos con perras, has herido mi orgullo Higurashi- Dijo fingiendo estar herido.

- Déjate de bromas - Le espetó duramente- Me vas a decir exactamente, que ha pasado aquí con todos los detalles-

- …. Si quieres saber todo- Sonrió confiado- Solo te diré que he pasado una gran noche, con una hermosa fiera salvaje-

- NANI!!!!- Gritó ella tratando de asimilar que le decía.

- Es verdad- Le afirmó burlonamente.

- Como sea, aquí esta mi vestido y mi cartera, voy a ducharme así que…- Miró fríamente al peliblanco.

- Hey yo no voy a expiarte, ya te dije "Lo he visto todo"- Aclaro él.

- El baño donde esta- Preguntó Kagome aún pálida.

- Esta a mano derecha en el pasillo, si quieres te llevó yo mismo-

- Gracias, pero no… - Se negó ella, yéndose rápidamente.

- Jajajaja si que es tierna- Pensó encantado.

Siguió buscando su ropa, pero el timbre empezó a sonar, no pensaba ir a ver quien era, pero la persona insistía mucho al parecer, cuando no soporto más el sonido, se resigno a tener que ir a abrir. Se coloco unos pantalones de buzo azules, que sacó rápidamente del armario y se asomo por la rendija, era Ryoko, no sabía que hacer, llevaba dos meses saliendo con alguien, y justo el día que venía a su departamento, lo encontraría con una chica, no había que tener mucha imaginación, si veía que Kagome salía de allí con el cabello mojado y si lo veía a él, sin camisa… Abrió un poco la puerta, sin sacar el seguro.

- Hola Ryoko como estás-

- Bien, pasaba a saludarte, ayer quedaste de llamarme para salir y me canse de esperar- Dijo la pelirroja algo molesta.

- Sabes la fiesta estuvo muy buena y llegue tarde, no quería despertarte en la noche- Su mejor cara de niño bueno-

- Vale, entonces déjame pasar, que hace mucho calor.

- NOO!!!, este departamento esta hecho un desastre, porque no mejor yo te llamó en la tarde y hacemos algo- Se apresuró a decir.

- Es la ducha la que escucho- Pregunto suspicaz.

- Si, es que cuando sonó el timbre, iba a ducharme y pues justo eras tú, se me quedó la llave abierta-

- ¬¬ ya, entonces llámame a la hora de almuerzo, así me cuentas lo de la fiesta- Le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- Claro te contaré todo lo que pasó- Menos lo último, pensó Inu.

La pelinegra a penas llegó a la ducha, se sentía pésimo, Inuyasha iba a vanagloriarse por haberse acostado con ella… MIERDA!!!!, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, porque tenía que pasarle justamente eso a ella. Su mente le gritaba "Eres una baka", no recordaba absolutamente nada, cuando trataba de recordar, su cabeza le dolía más, lo que si estaba claro es que se había acostado con el peliblanco, el cual hacía mucho énfasis… Porque había terminado así… buscó un shampoo a mano y encontró uno con olor a hierbas, mientras masajeaba su pelo, trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido. Ya al terminar, cerró el grifo rápidamente, entonces escucho otra voz cerca, pero cuando salió de la ducha, ya no se oía a nadie.

- Acaso fue mi imaginación- Se preguntó a si misma, mientras la pequeña toalla tapaba su cuerpo.

- Ya has terminado- Pregunto Inuyasha maliciosamente.

- Si… un segundo ¬¬ mantén una gran distancia- Replicó alejándose.

- Si eso te hace feliz, por cierto me devuelves mi toalla- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Y que quieres, que me la saque y te la pase- Gritó Kagome.

- Exactamente, no tienes que sentir verguenz…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase, le había lanzado un macetero del pasillo.

La pelinegra se vistió rápidamente, había cerrado con llave la habitación y se coloco el vestido rosado con vuelos y zapatos de tacón de un rosado, estilo Barbie, que Kikyo había pedido para las damas de honor, que porque ella era una de ellas, fácil porque era la ex novia y ex amiga del novio. Maldijo su suerte y se coloco los tacones, se arreglo lo que mejor pudo y el cabello, se lo recogió en un moño, agarró su cartera y se quedó quieta, observando algo que antes no había notado, su cartera tenía pétalos color crema. Levantó su vista y vio un hermoso ramo de flores de durazno, como si fuera un rápido flash back, recordó que ese era el ramo de Kikyo en la ceremonia de ayer. Más nerviosa que antes, lo tomo con sus manos, dejando atrás su significado y abrió la puerta, siguió por el pasillo, hasta que encontró al peliblanco, el cual salía de la ducha con una bata.

- Gracias por la ducha….- Dijo Kagome totalmente roja.

- De nada, te vas tan luego, no te apetece desayunar-

- No gracias, será mejor que me vaya- Se sonrojo fuertemente, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- OK barbie- Le dijo mirándola de frente.

- ¬¬ Quiero que quede claro, esto nunca pasó- Exclamó muy segura de si.

- Por mi esta bien, mi novia podría matarme si supiera- Dijo el peliblanco.

- Bien, entonces quedamos en eso- Le dijo en voz baja.

Tiene novia, porque siempre elegía a los hombres equivocados, un segundo, ella no lo había elegido, segundo no le gustaba para nada y tercero, lo de anoche había sido por culpa del alcohol. Levantó la vista, asintiendo a las palabras de antes y con una última mirada cerró la puerta, ya al estar afuera se apoyó en la pared y trato de tranquilizarse, respirando algo más tranquila, pero a la vez peor que antes, vaya gran paradoja su vida, se sentía extraña, confusa, algo triste e ignoraba la razón, entonces recordó que se había casado su ex novio y lo peor, porque si había al peor, había sido con su mayor enemiga de los últimos 23 años.

- Mierda!!!!- Gritó Kagome.

La pelinegra se fue casi corriendo, incluso bajo las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor, con lo que quedó más cansada y roja que antes, ahora que lo pensaba, si ninguno de los dos estaba en estado de sobriedad, como para conducir, porque ambos habían terminado en el departamento y justamente en la cama de ese Baka. Con una gran duda en su cabeza, fue avanzando lentamente y en la calle, algunos le silbaron cosas y maldijo mil veces el jodido vestido, además no pasaba ningún jodido taxi, por suerte o maldición, paso un chico en un deportivo que se detuvo al lado de ella.

- Kagome, que haces por aquí? Y con ese vestido?- Preguntó Kouga saliendo del auto, ignorando la queja del otro conductor.

- Larga historia y no tiene un final feliz- Acoto ella.

- Vamos te llevó a tu departamento- Se ofreció él y sonrió satisfecho, al ver que la pelinegra aceptaba- Y ese ramo de flores…

Se sonrojo, cuando recordó que según la tradición, ella sería la próxima en casarse, le rogó a Kami- Sama que la ayudará al menos por esta vez, no hablaron del tema por el resto del viaje, pero si acerca de que habían hecho, en los últimos 3 años. Su primer novio, como recordaba cariñosamente a Kouga, era ya un renombrado hombre de negocios y ella ya estaba terminando, su adorado Doctorado en Salud Pública. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido y apenada asumió, que las cosas no habían mejorado mucho para ella, porque tenía que ser tan difíciles las relaciones, aún con algunos remordimientos, rememoró brevemente la boda del día anterior, formándosele un nudo en la garganta.

- Y como esta Hojo- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Se casó ayer- Comentó restándole importancia.

- Entiendo y la novia era buena-

- Era Kikyo-

- QUE!!!!!- Gritó incrédulo- Esa perra, pero esta loco o que, todos saben que esa cosa amorfa- Sonrisa por parte de su ex- Es una perra, por cualquier lado por el que la veas-

- Lo sé, pero…. Es una larga historia-

- Si quieres, podemos pasar a desayunar algo-

- Me encantaría- Le respondió, mirando el camino.

Flash Back

No supo porque la invitó, tampoco porque acepto, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca, acaso era la rabia de que la maldita se casará primero que ella, y porque si fuera poco de "Blanco". Mayor cinismo no podría ser, y sin contar que se casaba con el chico, que había dejado de ser su novio, hace dos meses. No lo amaba, pero aún sentía algo por él, ni siquiera sabía si era cariño, aunque Hojo lucía radiante con la noticia, como si se fuera a casarse con una princesa o al menos con alguien decente, el problema era que la novia no cumplía, con ninguna de las dos anteriores opciones. Esa maldita tarde era como un Deja Vu, que se grabó en su mente y perfectamente recordaba todo lo que había pasado, como una película que iba a comenzar.

- Ni te lo digo, me aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos, luego le puse el anillo y nos besamos- Le contaba Hojo en la cafetería.

- Como no estaría feliz, debe pensar que se encontró al único baka del mundo, que se casaría con ella- Pensó Kagome, bebiendo de su bebida, cuando la pajilla rozo los hielos, notó que no había abierto la boca, desde que se habían encontrado- Me alegro por ambos- Dijo con voz ronca, tratando de sonar normal.

- Quiero que vayas a la boda, será pronto y sino te molesta, quiero que seas una de las damas de honor- Dijo apenado.

Fue en ese minuto, que la helada bebida se le agolpo en el cerebro y la sintió fría como el hielo, o eran las palabras dichas por su ex novio, era cierto que nunca se habían dicho que se querían ni nada, al menos no como ella había deseado escucharlo, cuando estaban juntos, más bien era su querida hermana menor, como solía decírselo a diario, desde que habían terminado abruptamente, pero eso se pasaba del límite. Se quedó viéndolo como un bicho raro, y como no, si le estaba pidiendo a ella, su ex que fuera la dama de honor, de su peor enemiga.

- No crees que eso lo debe hacer, una amiga de la novia- Touche, pensó Kagome, cuando escucho sus palabras, se notó algo sorprendido.

- Kikyo ha tenido problemas con sus amigas, no sé cuales, pero nos sigue faltando una dama de honor- Hojo al ver el rostro inefable de su ex, se apresuró a añadir- Te lo pido, de verdad es importante para mí.

Su rostro era digno de estatua, Kagome apenas respiraba, tenía tanta rabia que no sabía como decirle sutilmente lo que pensaba, por ejemplo "Me siento feliz por ustedes", cuando en realidad quería, que un avión se estrellara en la iglesia, al menos sobre Kikyo y ya se sentiría tranquila. Ahora como eran tan buenas amigas las dos, pensó con ironía la pelinegra, mientras probaba su pastel, de seguro le ponía un vestido del siglo XV con kilos de tela, para que alguien si hiciera el ridículo ese día, si iba a prestarse para eso, la respuesta era definidamente…!!!

- Si acepto- Dijo fríamente- Después de todo, es por tú felicidad.

Su ex le sonrió totalmente agradecido, le había salvado la vida y se notaba, su cara se había convertido en una de alivio, aún así se veía radiante, si que el amor pone baka a la gente, pensaba Kagome. Hojo seguía sonriendo, como si fuera la novia de todo esto, le comento sobre las servilletas, el pastel, los 500 invitados que tendrían que caer en la hacienda de su abuelo, donde harían la fiesta. Había que agregar que le contó los detalles más íntimos, incluso que iban a irse de Luna de Miel a "Italia", porque Kikyo quería conocer el vaticano, era obvio esto, sería lo único que le queda por hacer y conocer, cuando ya se había echo las mil y una del kamasutra.

- Gracias, sabes yo siempre te he querido desde el día que te conocí, como una hermana pequeña y esto te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo él feliz.

Al terminar de comer, ella asumió que ya no tendrían más de que hablar, al menos no para conversar acerca de la perra que se casaría de blanco, escuchar todo eso le daba nauseas, pero Hojo seguía sentado jugando con su llavero, eso era la forma de demostrar su nerviosismo.

- Algo más- Preguntó ella tratando de sonar amable, pero no lo logró.

- Si, la boda es en una semana y…- Entonces se quedó callado.

- Una semana!!!!! Porque tan pronto acaso ella…- La pelinegra lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Tiene 3 meses de embarazo y antes de que se le note más, queremos casarnos- Afirmó Hojo, como tratando de convencerse.

Kagome se puso de pie y se fue a los sanitarios, algo mareada se afirmo en el lavamanos, abrió el grifo de agua helada, junto un poco de agua con sus manos y se mojó con ella la cara, se sentía horrible. Como el muy bastardo, se había acostando con la perra, cuando ellos estaban juntos, corrió al sanitario y gimió de rabia, golpeó la puerta varias veces con furia, tratando de que la sensación se fuera, pero estaba marcada en su piel, grabada con fuego… "Nunca había significado nada para él" y tenía que haberse acostado con esa prostituta barata, cuando ni siquiera habían terminado ellos dos.

- Vamos Kagome- Se susurro para si y volvió a mojarse la cara, luego de 10 minutos- Lo mejor es terminar con esto pronto- Se dio ánimos.

Al salir del sanitario, se sorprendió de ver a Kikyo llegar con unas bolsas y tirarse literalmente a los brazos de su ex. El pañuelo que llevaba en la mano, terminó hecho trizas, de seguro se le había ofrecido gratis y el muy estúpido de su ex, al verla no quiso desaprovechar el momento, ya no lo quería ni un poco, solo deseaba matar a ambos…, solo fue consciente, cuando los trozos de papel cayeron al piso. Se apresuró a acercárseles, pero antes respiró profundamente y dejó sus instintos homicidas, guardados para otra ocasión.

- Hola Kagome- Dijo Kikyo amablemente- Sabes Hojo ya me contó, te lo agradezco tanto- Dijo tomándole las manos a la pelinegra- Entonces mañana vemos lo del vestido de dama de honor y la boda se llevará a cabo el viernes-

Al menos se vera más gorda, pensó algo más animada la pelinegra, ojala parezca una vaca y rezando porque el vestido de novia, que más encima sería blanco, no le entrará el día del matrimonio y que el avión se estrellará en la Luna de Miel. Rió por lo bajo, ante el signo de pregunta de ambos, estaba tan desilusionada, dolida y frustrada, que mejor que fingir que todo estaba bien, después de todo, quien no podía actuar al menos, mientras terminará el mini circo.

Fin Flash Back

- Y eso pasó- Le contó Kagome, omitiendo ciertos detalles.

- Ese infeliz, y estás segura que es el padre del hijo de la perra, ya sabes que hay que desconfiar mucho sobre ella-

- No lo sé, ya no sé que pensar…-

Luego del abundante desayuno, la dejó en su departamento, antes de eso, la invitó a salir y como estaba sin compromisos, aceptó encantada, le haría bien empezar con alguien, que disponía de su entera confianza. Abrió la manija, al fin aliviada, estaba en su hogar, no alcanzo a dar dos pasos, cuando una furiosa castaña, salió de las sombras, estaba muy enojada, se veía en su forma de caminar y no le quitaba la vista de encima, miró a ver si tenía salida, pero esta vez, estaba totalmente agotada para escapar.

- DONDE ESTABAS, ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADA- Le gritó Sango furiosa.

- No querrás saber- Le comentó su amiga.

- Te fuiste de la fiesta, con no sé quien, llegas con la misma ropa de ayer y en la mañana- Negó con la cabeza- Se que te afecto la boda, pero nunca pensé…-

- ¬¬ no me afecto, solo tomé unas copas de más y…-

- Y…-

- Y lo otro es personal-

- No hiciste una locura o si, sé que lo de Hojo no tiene perdón, pero no sé merece que tú pagues por todo-

- Claro que…. si hice una locura- Su amiga la miro- De acuerdo, no me mires como un corderito a medio degollar- Sango iba a protestar, pero le hice un gesto, para que la dejará hablar- Me acosté con Inuyasha-

- Con Inu- Exclamó Miroku saliendo de la cocina.

- Vaya hermanita, yo pido los detalles- Dijo Hojo parándose del sillón y de lejos vio a Rin.

- U////U Diablos, porque todo me tiene que salir mal- Se lamentó Kagome en voz baja, cayendo hincada al piso lentamente.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, mi cumpleaños es en un mes y podrán verse de nuevo- Le sonrió Miroku.

CONTINUARÁ…

Un rato de ocio me llevo a esto, no se preocupen, no creo que sea larga, en este primer capítulo, solo necesitaba explicar de que se trataba y un poco la relación entre los personajes. El próximo capítulo será "Un nuevo encuentro", gracias a todos los que han leído mi otro fic, besitos a todos los que leen mis locuras…

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	2. Un nuevo encuentro

Si no actualice antes, es porque la semana pasada murió alguien cercano a mi familia y de verdad no me sentía con ánimos de escribir luego de esa situación…

Un nuevo encuentro

Todos la observaban expectantes, como esperando los detalles, incluso se pregunto que hacían en su departamento, pero nadie parecía darse por aludido. Se puso de pie, maldiciendo por lo bajo y se fijo en cierto detalle, que hacía Hojo allí, no se supone que estaba de Luna de Miel, además porque la había llamado hermanita, más confundida que antes, se sentó en un sillón, ignorando el signo de pregunta de los presentes, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no fue conciente en el acto y lo peor es que Inuyasha si lo recordaba, además por sus comentarios… un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro…

- Oye Hojo que haces aquí y porque me llamaste hermanita- Le preguntó la pelinegra.

- Kikyo estaba durmiendo y el avión sale en un par de horas, además estaba preocupado por ti, nadie sabía donde estabas o con quien estabas- Le sonrió divertido- Y por lo de hermanita, eso eres para mi-

- Oye escucho lo de antes- Preguntó Kagome a su mejor amiga.

- No estaba hablando por celular, así que solo escucho lo último- La tranquilizó Sango.

- Te salvaste por un pelo mujer- Se rió Rin.

Más aliviada, saco a los dos hombres de allí, sutilmente cerrándole la puerta en las narices, no iba a contarles lo que todos ansiaban, además ni lo recordaba, solo era conciente del dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo, quizás Inuyasha era muy efusivo en la cama…. Totalmente roja, desecho el pensamiento, negando rápidamente con la cabeza, como se le ocurría pensar semejante cosa y menos en un momento así, además que le importaba eso si ni se acordaba. Suspiro desganada, por más que lo intentaba su cabeza parecía bloqueada o no deseosa de cooperar.

- Quiero que me digas exactamente que ocurrió, sin esos detalles de ya sabes- Le dijo su mejor amiga.

- U///U vale…-

Le contó lo poco y nada que supuestamente habría pasado, Rin se mantuvo pensativa y no la incomodo con preguntas indiscretas, lo cual se lo agradeció mentalmente, habían muchas cosas que no calzaban. Como es que habían terminado en el departamento del peliblanco, si ambos estaban completamente borrachos, segundo porque habían tenido sexo así como así y tercero… su materia gris al fin empezó a funcionar normalmente, su palidez igualo al papel blanco, temerosa miró a sus amigas, como rogándoles que la hicieran despertar, pero no le ayudaron mucho.

- Oye y si estás embarazada- Se aventuró a decir Rin.

Dos semanas después.

Cuando se hizo el test de embarazo, le costó mucho más que diagnosticar una enfermedad a un paciente, se recriminaba ese miedo, pero cuando vio que era negativo, una gran dicha la lleno y sus sentimientos se convirtieron en nerviosismo, se encontraba en pleno centró de Tokio, hace unos minutos que había comprado el regalo de Miroku y lo peor, es que pensaba en el nuevo encuentro con cierto peliblanco de ojos dorados. Saboreo el helado, alejando esa idea y se detuvo cerca de la librería, miró de soslayo la vitrina y cuando iba a saborear su delicioso postre, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, negando de inmediato la idea que podría haberlo imaginado, se volteó completamente intentando buscar una respuesta.

Un guapo peliblanco de ojos dorados, saboreaba su antes helado, al parecer no se daba por aludido al tema de tal robo, Inuyasha lucía un traje negro, el cabello muy bien peinado y unos lentes pequeños, lo miró un par de segundos, asimilando a quien tenía al lado, entonces recordó que el peliblanco era abogado. Cuando se iba a quejar, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, el último trozo del barquillo ya había desaparecido, lo miró furiosa y se quedó frente a él, siendo inconciente que casi estaba pegada al rostro del peliblanco e ignorando que muchas personas los observaban.

- ¬¬ Kira-san te robaste mi helado- Le reclamó.

- n-n si y estaba muy bueno, mira que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí, aunque por todo lo que hemos pasado, deberías llamarme por mi nombre- Le sonrió ladinamente- No estás de acuerdo Kagome-

- Bien…. Inuyasha, exijo una devolución de mi postre-

El abogado divertido iba a seguir la discusión, pero una llovizna comenzó a caer y al principio no molestaba nada, pero luego esta empezó a tomar mayor intensidad y ambos se refugiaron cerca de un restaurante, la cosa no parecía mejorar y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Inuyasha había decido esa mañana salir sin su auto. La pelinegra estaba empapada, pero ya no se veía enojada, al contrario estaba muy pensativa, como si estuviera tomando una decisión, la tormenta dio inició e irónicamente recordó el informe del tiempo, soleado todo el día y sin lluvias por el resto de la semana…

- Ven yo vivo cerca de acá, al menos podrás secar tú ropa- Le propuso Kagome algo nerviosa.

Asintió algo asombrado y la siguió, no tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar a unos lindos departamentos, la pelinegra saludo al portero y ambos pasaron la reja, esperaron en silencio el ascensor y para Inuyasha fue algo casi eterno, en especial porque necesitaba hablar de un par de cosas con Kagome, pero esta no se daba por aludida. Se detuvieron en el sexto piso, le hizo una seña y la siguió de cerca, la falda empapada se traslucía toda y eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos, lo mismo al ver la remera ajustada, la pelinegra paso la tarjeta por la ranura y entraron.

El lugar le recordaba a su propio hogar, tenía dos pisos y suficiente espacio para dos personas, al entrar ambos evitaron que sus vistas se toparan, la pelinegra sonrojada dejó sus paquetes en un rincón y volteó a enfrentar al peliblanco, sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante, como tratando de descubrir que pensaban ambos en aquel momento, pero fue interrumpido por un relámpago que alumbro la calle. Las luces al menos seguían encendidas, Kagome fue en busca de algo y no tardó en volver, aunque se veía más nerviosa que antes.

- Necesito tú ropa para secarla- Le dijo muy roja.

- Vez que si eres tú la que pudiste aprovecharte de mí- Rió el peliblanco, sacándose la chaqueta.

- Jamás haría eso, yo no soy esa clase de mujer- Le espetó molesta- Además, digamos que esto era una emergencia-

- Mmmm no me sirven tus excusas- Le sonrió divertido.

Recibió la camisa del peliblanco y apartó de inmediato la vista, aunque seguía con los pantalones, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al ver su torso desnudo y sentir como todo era un Deja Vu, se alejó de allí y le lanzó una toalla, que él atrapo al instante. Ella se cambió de ropa, se coloco unos jean azules y una remera roja ajustada, eligió tal atuendo al azar y volvió al living, en donde estaba su invitado, el cual al parecer se encontraba ocupado hablando por su celular, se quedó detrás de la puerta, su curiosidad era mayor y evito hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Disculpa no podrá ser hoy, me atrapó la lluvia y estoy en casa de un amigo que encontré en el centro- Suspiro desganado- Si no me crees por mi esta bien, estoy harto de tus escenas de celos-

Entró al lugar como si no hubiera escuchado nada, su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo ignoró, ni siquiera escucho que decía el supuesto mensaje, sino que se sentó en el sofá al lado de Inuyasha, lo miró muy decidida y su acompañante también estaba esperando ese momento. Sonrojada se dio cuenta lo guapo que se veía él, sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo, incluso un breve calor comenzó a envolverla, pero culpo de eso a la calefacción y cuando vio de nuevo esos ojos dorados, una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido la envolvió.

-Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó… bueno ya sabes- Sonrojo total- Inuyasha yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió y espero que tú puedas esclarecerme esto-

- …. Bien, te contaré lo que yo recuerdo-

Flash Back

Había pasado 3 horas escuchando a los familiares de la novia, todos se lamentaban que no fuera el novio, aunque el lo agradecía a Dios por eso, se escabullo un par de veces y al fin logro escapar completamente, solo había salido 1 mes con esa perra y todos asumían que con eso ya se haría cargo de ella, se sintió asqueado, no le gustaban los platos baratos y menos cuando ya todos lo habían probado. Terminó en el bar, pidió un tekila y comenzó a beberlo, casi se atraganto al ver que a su lado estaba Higurashi literalmente tomándose una botella sola.

- Oye estás bien Higurashi-

- …. Bien… no vez que estoy celebrando mi jodida vida amorosa- Le respondió con una risita ácida.

- Es cierto salías con Hojo y aún lo quieres- Le preguntó curioso.

- No es eso… el se acostaba con Kikyo mientras salía conmigo- Bebió otro sorbo de su copa- no se que he hecho mal, sabía que íbamos a terminar, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacerme eso y el que irónicamente era mi mejor amigo-

No le dijo nada, pero la observó de soslayó, Higurashi valía mil veces más que la perra, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta ella de ese detalle, se sentó a su lado y la acompaño con sus brindis, en menos de una hora, ya habían secado dos botellas de vodka y una de champagne, para rematar un pequeño tekila. Aunque él se sentía bien a medias, la pelinegra se reía por todo y estaba abrazada a él, mientras seguían una alocada conversación y terminaron en una extraña idea, conocer el departamento del peliblanco.

- Así que no vives lejos de aquí- Preguntó Kagome casi acostada sobre él.

- Si, esta muy cerca de aquí- Le comentó, tratando de descifrar que hora era, ya que los números no se quedaban quietos XD.

- Me gustaría conocerlo, ya que todos se están yendo- Le explicó casi adormilada.

Ambos de la mano y muy sonrientes, terminaron en el auto de Inuyasha, por suerte no había muchos autos y llegaron en buen estado, el peliblanco se bajó del automóvil y se llevó en brazos a la pelinegra, la cual no opuso resistencia y se acunó más a él. El ascensor no tardó en llegar y ya casi en un parpadeo estaban en el piso 4, se bajó manteniendo el equilibrio con la chica y torpemente introdujo la tarjeta, se dejó caer en el sofá y la pelinegra reacciono.

- Es bonito- Dijo mirando el lugar- Gracias por traerme- Le sonrió.

- Creo que estamos muy borrachos- Concluyó estirándose brevemente.

La pelinegra asintió distraída, mientras seguía arrimada a él y casi dormida, no se movió de su sitio y el cómodo sofá los acompaño en un breve momento de lucidez, Inuyasha descansaba totalmente estirado y abrazado a su compañera, se sentía extraño y juró no volver a beber por un tiempo, tenía mucho calor y se quitó la camisa, no paso mucho para que la pelinegra lo imitará, no sintieron ni asombro al verse sin un par de prendas.

Fin Flash Back

- Bueno eso es todo, lo demás es una gran laguna mental-

- ME MENTISTE- Le gritó furiosa- Yo que casi no podía dormir por tus malditos comentarios y ahora me sales con esto-

- Solo quería reírme un rato de ti, no pensé que ibas a creértelo- Se defendió él.

- Diablos- Dijo enojada Kagome.

La luz se había ido, la tormenta estaba en pleno apogeo, torpemente trató de caminar en la oscuridad siguiendo un camino invisible y chocando finalmente con Inuyasha, ambos cayeron al suelo y dijeron algo que terminó en la nada misma, sus rostros estaban cerca y sus miradas no se apartaron, era un enfrentamiento entre dorado y café. El corazón de Kagome se acelero al sentir esa extraña sensación de antes, literalmente el estaba encima de ella, pero no se apartaba y lo peor es que la estaba observando fijamente, como pensando que podría hacer e iba a apartarlo de un empujón, cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió y una luz los rodeo.

- O.O Kagome- Exclamó pasmada Sango.

Miroku que sostenía su celular con linterna, no se movió de su sitio, tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo allí, primero estaban en una extraña posición en el piso, segundo su mejor amigo estaba sin camisa y tercero ambos sonrojados… Rió divertido ante tal escena, no así su novia, que seguía algo sorprendida por aquel encuentro, Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato y Kagome lo imitó, la luz parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente regresó, dejando más impresionada a la castaña, al ver a alguien sin camisa y ambos muy juntos.

- Oigan esto no es lo que parece- Trató de explicar la pelinegra.

- n-n y que se supone que estaban haciendo, conversando en el suelo- Pregunto con malicia Miroku.

- Nos caímos cuando se fue la luz- Explicó Inuyasha- además que hacen ustedes aquí-

- Venía a entregar la invitación para mi cumpleaños, pero ahora se las entregó a ambos, se las doy juntos o no- Insinúo el pelinegro sonriéndoles.

- Desde cuando ustedes tienen algo- Preguntó Sango reaccionando de pronto.

- NO TENEMOS NADA- Gritó su mejor amiga- Es todo un malentendido-

La castaña asintió, logrando un suspiro de alivio de la pelinegra, al menos le creía de alguna forma y eso la tranquilizo mucho, en tanto Miroku palmeaba la espalda de su amigo como si le hubiera contado una gran noticia, pestañeo un par de veces al ver que Inuyasha se había sonrojado, por algo que le había murmurado el pelinegro, volvió su vista a Sango y hablaron en voz baja, tanto así que no logró escuchar que tanto conversaban los otros dos.

- Te lo tenías escondido, aunque prefiero a Kagome antes que a Ryoko-

- Miroku no ha pasado y no tenemos nada, solo vine a aclarar un par de cosas-

- Sin camisa…-

- Nos encontramos cuando se puso a llover y me ofreció venir a aquí, además mi ropa se esta secando-

- O.O Wuauu- Comentó asombrado.

- Al fin me crees- Bufó el peliblanco.

- No, pero es una gran historia para safarse de estos casos, solo que estas hablando con un experto, así que invéntate otra y veré si la apruebo-

- …. U.U no sé para que pierdo mí tiempo contigo-

- Miroku creo que tenemos que irnos- Dijo repentinamente Sango.

- n-n vale entonces nos vemos en dos semanas y hacen una bonita pareja… O.o- Su novia le había dado un pequeño codazo en la costilla.

- Nos veremos pronto, cuídense mucho- Se despidió su amiga.

Inuyasha reprimió una carcajada, al parecer ocurrían muchas cosas divertidas con la pelinegra, la cual le había traído su camisa y la chaqueta, se las coloco tranquilamente, ya que veía el nerviosismo de la chica y al parecer seguía avergonzada por que los habían visto In fraganti… Una vez listo, la observó de reojo pensando vagamente en las palabras de su mejor amigo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y escucho el cuarto relámpago de la noche, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y mañana tenía que trabajar, tomó su celular algo desganado y llamó a una central de taxis, que le prometió que estaría allí un taxi en unos cinco minutos.

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Kagome- Le sonrió y se le acercó.

- De nada, podrías mantener la distancia- Pronunció entrecortadamente.

- Sé que te pongo nerviosa, pero no te preocupes que tal vez algún día podríamos repetir la experiencia-

- Yo no estoy nerviosa, segundo al parecer no paso nada entre nosotros y tercero nunca me acostaría con alguien solo porque si- Le aclaró enojada.

- Oye yo tampoco lo hago- Le refutó él- Aunque nunca se sabe…-

- Insinúas algo…- Mascullo fríamente ella.

- Nada… de nada, oye y donde trabajas-

- En la clínica Hibiya, que esta en… un segundo para que quieres saber eso ù.u- Le preguntó desconfiadamente.

- Bueno me voy- Su celular estaba sonando- Te veré pronto- Le dedico una de esas sonrisas que derriten.

La pelinegra asintió, recordando que se verían nuevamente en la fiesta de Miroku, pero antes que mirará por última vez al peliblanco, este le dio un breve beso en los labios y se fue, dejándola completamente sonrojada e inmóvil, inconcientemente se llevo sus manos a su boca, porque había hecho eso, acaso de verdad no era la única que se sentía extraña con su presencia, su cabeza se llenó de dudas y contestó el teléfono, que llevaba 10 minutos sonando, al menos desde que el peliblanco se había marchado. Lo contestó algo desinteresada y escuchó atentamente lo que le decía la otra persona, tomó nota mental de lo que le mencionaba y asintió intensamente.

2 días después.

Inuyasha trabajaba en la firma de abogados Freshfields Bruckhaus Deringer, que se encontraba en el edificio The ark Mori building y estaba a unos kilómetros de Shibuya, aunque se había licenciado hace dos años y tenía un master en negocios, aún no era considerado para los casos importantes, pero tendría un puesto seguro, ya que el señor Kazuki Uesugi su jefe, le tenía gran estima y lo conocía desde que era un bebé. Terminó de leer unos papeles del último caso de expropiación de bienes raíces, cuando ya lo estaban mandando a otra cosa.

- Tienes la tarde libre, mañana te necesito todo el día acá, tendremos una visita de los otros- Le explicó el señor Kazuki- esos malditos tiburones…

- Bien, entonces dejaré esto para que le de el victo bueno-

- Y tú novia no la he visto, aunque lo agradezco, me tenía loco con sus interrogatorios, debería trabajar para la policía- Le comentó lúgubremente.

- n-n terminamos, así que no se preocupe más, a mi también ya me tenía en colapso-

- ….- Lo observo detenidamente- Deberías pensar en formalizar algo serio, en la empresa valoramos a la gente casada y con hijos, aunque me imaginó que ya tienes a alguien en mente-

- Quién sabe… tal vez no sea nada importante- Le comentó pensativo.

- Cuándo si lo sea avísame y te daré mi victo, por algo llevó 35 años casado- Le dijo seriamente- Además aquí no hay mucho donde elegir, uno necesita a alguien que no sea manipulable, sino una competencia diaria, eso es un amor muy apasionado-

- Entonces si voy por el buen camino-

No sé lo pensó mucho y miró su reloj, marcaban las 12 en punto, se subió a su auto y se perdió entre los caminos que terminaban cerca de Shibuya, al menos podría divertirse lo que restaba del día, se detuvo unos minutos en una vitrina y se quedo sorprendido por su extraña idea.

La clínica Hibiya, no tenía mucho público a esa hora, Kagome lucía su bata blanca decorada con huellas de animalitos, estaba en el sector Pediátrico, por no decir que la tenían de niñera, aunque los pequeños eran muy amorosos, miró inconcientemente su reloj, Kouga debía de llegar en un rato, tenía que hablar seriamente con él, sobre… Suspiro cerrando los ojos, tenía que hablar… sobre sus confusos sentimientos.

- Doctora Higurashi, capturamos a un intruso- Le informó Hiroshi.

Un pequeño de 9 años rubio de ojos verdes, que estaba allí para un largo tratamiento de rehabilitación de su brazo derecho, Naru de 8 años se asomo tímidamente, mostrando sus coletas rosadas y sonriéndole, los miró algo ceñuda y recordó que la última vez a su novio lo habían dejado encerrado en la sala de limpieza, sonrió internamente recordando los gritos de Kouga. Dejó su café y los siguió, caminando sobre las manchitas de perrito de distintos colores que adornaban el suelo, no le dio gran importancia a las miradas envidiosas de las enfermeras, se encogió de hombros y alcanzo a los pequeños traviesos.

- No lo encerraron o si- Les preguntó cómplicemente.

- Nopo, nos dio chocolates- Ambos les mostraron unos bombones.

- Al menos ya está entendiendo esto- Pensó más aliviada.

- Y nos prometió un helado si la encontrábamos- Le explico Naru.

Abrió la puerta algo nerviosa, como decirle que… después de que estaba haciendo inclusive todo lo posible por complacerla, su rostro se ensombreció unos segundos, no volvería a ver a Inuyasha, se lo juro a si misma, no valía la pena seguir en algo que terminaría mal y después de todo, tampoco habían hecho las cosas bien, quien le aseguraba que en el futuro si podrían ser felices. Sonrió por lo bajo recordando el beso y empujó la puerta, su impresión fue enorme y terminó en el piso de la sorpresa, tomó aún perpleja la mano que le ofreció ayuda y lo observó detenidamente.

- Vaya Kagome si que te reaccionas bien al verme, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto- Bromeo Inuyasha.

- u///u No es eso- Se apresuro a decirle- Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, además que haces aquí-

- Vine a invitarte- Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica- A comer el helado que te debía-

- Ah eso- Dijo no ocultando su decepción- Pero me temo que no podrá ser, tengo trabajo y mi jefa no me dejará salir, hasta la hora de almuerzo-

- Higurashi- La llamó una voz en su puerta- Tomate el resto del día, si te vienen a buscar deberías aprovechar, no sabía que habías cambiado a tú novio- Dijo su jefa, la canosa doctora Koishikawa.

- Novio- Repitió incrédula- No es eso, es solo un… ehhh bueno…un… un conocido, si eso- Trató de explicarle.

- Aún no asume lo que tenemos, pero pronto la haré cambiar de opinión- Le comentó Inuyasha a la señora Koishikawa.

- Entiendo- Le sonrió amablemente- Entonces diviértanse y… n-n ustedes niños se vienen conmigo, tenemos ciertos pasteles de chocolate, pero si no quieren- Ambos niños se fueron de inmediato con ella.

- …. COMO QUE TENEMOS ALGO- Refuto ella- Que yo sepa tú y yo solo… bueno ya sabes y lo demás es mentira-

- Bien entonces vamonos y toma tus cosas-

- Oye tú no me mandas- Le encaró la pelinegra.

- Lo sé, pero quiero saber si somos capaces de sobrevivir el resto del día juntos-

- Y eso es romántico- Bufó Kagome.

- No lo sé, pero ya veremos- Le sonrió.

- De acuerdo…- No dio dos pasos cuando escucho una voz cercana.

- Busco a la doctora Higurashi- Preguntó Kouga cerca de allí.

- …. Genial… esto tenía que ponerse mejor- Pensó sarcásticamente Kagome.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por sus review, estoy tan emocionada… n-n cuando los leí reconocí de inmediato a algunas personas que leían mi fic anterior, lo cual se los agradezco mucho. Bueno yo actualizo de una semana a otra o incluso dos veces a la semana, lo cual espero retomar en esta nueva semana…, pero eso depende de ustedes y de los cof-cof XD

Sobre lo que me preguntaste INU- YIMBO pues sipo Kagome no era virgen, pero solo había estado una vez con alguien antes y fue con Hojo, lo sé mala elección, pobrecita….

Besitos a todos los que leen mis locuras n-n ojala hayan disfrutado del capítulo, el próximo se llamará "Sorpresa en el cumpleaños"

Gracias a todos ustedes por sus review, son mi ánimo para seguir escribiendo y espero contestar pronto sus review: Paula: D, Kisa- Chan- Sohma, nurieta, Catherine, Tezka, Serena Tsukino chiba, RefiraM, INU-YIMBO, mapau, Olg, Marypaz, Melisa-chan, Kaoru23, KagomeKaoru, Kioko.

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	3. Sorpresa en el cumpleaños

Sorpresa en el cumpleaños

Seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, su suerte era digna de ganador de la lotería, solo a ella le ocurría que ese día se juntarán, su casi novio y su quizás ahora… ni siquiera sabía como definir lo que tenía con Inuyasha, al menos mientras no aclararán un par de cosas, más nerviosa que en el principio, miró de reojo al peliblanco, pero este no se mostraba molesto ni preocupado. Su calma le exasperaba mucho, le hubiera gritado con tal que le dijera algo, aunque no fuera bueno… desganada asintió con su cabeza, seguir dándole vueltas al asunto solo traería problemas, además tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir. La puerta se abrió y ella decidió enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

- Y Kouga- Preguntó Kagome con voz temblorosa.

- Se fue, lo llamaron de su trabajo por un problema- Explicó su jefa.

- Tanto drama por nada- Rió el peliblanco.

- ¬///¬ cual drama- Le gritó la pelinegra- Que sepas que yo no soy como tú-

- Es cierto, yo no salgo con nadie ahora, nunca lo pensé de ti Kagome, salir con dos personas a la vez- Dijo mirándola burlonamente.

- u///u Yo no salgo con dos, con Kouga solo estábamos probando si podíamos volver a salir- Se apresuro a aclarar.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones- Siguió molestándola el abogado.

- …. Vamonos, antes que termines en la morgue- Dijo Kagome sonrojada.

La doctora Koishikawa sonrió por lo bajo, viendo como la pelinegra seguía discutiendo con el guapo joven mientras entraban al ascensor, se veían bien juntos, en especial porque eran opuestos y de alguna manera terminarían complementándose, negó brevemente con la cabeza y tomó una carpeta llena de papeles con datos de pacientes, había mucho trabajo ese día.

Para Inuyasha la cosa se ponía mejor, ya sabía ahora de la propia boca de la pelinegra, que ella no tenía nada serio con el tonto de Kouga, le gustaba hacerla enojar, era como un Hobby que no recordaba haber practicado alguna vez, además le atraía esa forma de ser tan impulsiva.

- Más te vale que el helado valga la pena-

- Lo será, además has aceptado salir conmigo, lo cual me da puntos extras-

- No es una cita, es… una salida entre ex compañeros de colegio que…-

- Que pasaron una larga noche de pasión hace unas dos semanas- Terminó la frase él.

- Dijiste que no recordabas nada- Le espetó ella avergonzada.

- Es verdad, pero nada nos asegura que no pasará o si-

No pudo refutar eso la pelinegra, porque era verdad, no volvió a tocar el tema ya que le incomodaba mucho, porque en el fondo sospechaba que si había ocurrido algo, que no fue solo una noche de borrachos y ya, además ese día su cuerpo había estado muy adolorido y eso no tenía explicación alguna con el alcohol. Llegaron a una cafetería en donde quedaron en una mesa apartada, la pelinegra miró de soslayo el lugar, era acogedor y tranquilo, la mesera tomó su orden tranquilamente y se sorprendió al ver que le molestaba que esa rubia le coqueteará a Inuyasha, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien.

- Yo creía que los abogados eran hombres ocupados-

- Lo mismo podría decir de los médicos, pero para tú información, me dieron la tarde libre y me acordé de ti-

- ….- Leve sonrojo- … mira no sé que juego es este, pero quiero dejar esto claro, tu y yo solo somos… ni siquiera puedo definir esto- Suspiro derrotada.

- Yo si puedo definirlo, soy tú amante-

- NANI!!!!- Gritó ella.

- Sales con Kouga y tienes una relación clandestina conmigo, eso me deja como el amante- Le explicó él.

- Tú no eres mi amante- Refuto ella avergonzada.

Inuyasha solo rió ante el rostro rojo de su acompañante, la mesera llegó con los helados algo tambaleantes, pero sonriendo radiantemente al abogado, Kagome no soporto más eso y algo sonrojada le tomó la mano al peliblanco, como señalándole a la rubia que estaba mirando a alguien prohibido. La chica se mostró desilusionada, sirvió el postre sin mirar de nuevo al objeto de sus atenciones y se alejó con una breve reverencia, más satisfecha con si misma, iba a retirar la mano, pero al parecer no seria fácil, el peliblanco se negaba a soltarla y la observaba fijamente como escultura de arte, sonriéndole libidinosamente.

Por más que la chica lo negará, había una extraña atracción entre ellos, al menos eso pensaba Inuyasha, no soltó la mano de la pelinegra ni en la breve conversación que tuvieron y luego de pagar la cuenta, se dio cuenta que Kagome seguía a su lado y lo observaba de forma curiosa, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y había mucho sol. Volvió a tomar la mano de la pelinegra, la cual no hizo ningún gesto por alejarlo, aunque lucía algo sonrojada, lo malo es que no sabía si era por el calor o por otra cosa, pasearon un rato por los alrededores de un bosque y muy a su pesar, el tiempo paso rápidamente, pensando que mañana su día estaría completamente ocupado.

- Gracias, de verdad necesitaba salir y despejar un poco mi cabeza- Comentó Kagome.

- Pensaré entonces más seguido en como secuestrarte-

- Tal vez sería bueno…- Susurro ella distraídamente.

Lo mejor del momento, su mayor acercamiento interrumpido por un jodido celular, pero no podía ignorar que tal vez era importante y lo segundo que su curiosidad superaba los límites. La voz cargada de ternura de su hermano mayor fue la respuesta, le gritó tantas cosas que tuvo que alejar el aparato, rezando porque siguiera funcionando en un futuro su oído e Inuyasha bostezó descaradamente, logrando más palabras llenas de sarcasmo de Seshomaru, su relación de hermanos era como un virus, que se negaba a irse o que volvía al poco tiempo, la cosa es que existía y para horror de ambos, la sangre los unía fuertemente.

- Ya te dije que visitaría a papá-

- Inuyasha estas agotando mi paciencia- Siseo la voz de Seshomaru.

- Wuauu acaso tienes- Pregunto con malicia.

- Que estás insinuando- Gruñó su hermano mayor- No puedes seguir escapando, quieras o no tienes que venir a este matrimonio-

- Será genial ver a mi padre casarse con alguien de mi edad- Bufó el peliblanco.

- …. Ni que para mí sea mejor, te veo en 3 meses y lleva acompañante, antes que termines en la mesa de los solteros-

- Yo pensaba que esa mesa solo estaba reservada para ti-

Como respuesta solo escucho el corte violento de la llamada, sabía que estaba furioso su hermano, pero molestarlo hacía recordar sus vínculos del pasado y muchas cosas que había aprendido del rabioso peliblanco, aunque este lo negará siempre. Inuyasha muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por su padre, esa mujer no lo amaba y se casaba por interés, aunque ni él ni Seshomaru habían logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y el tiempo otra vez jugaba en su contra. Se acercó donde Kagome, la cual seguía observando el paisaje y su breve tensión comenzó a desaparecer, disfrutando de su compañía.

- Debe haber sido mala esa llamada o no- Le preguntó viendo su rostro.

- Era mi hermano, mi padre se casa en tres meses con alguien muy joven-

- Al menos se casa, mi madre vive con su amante desde hace 9 años y no he sabido nada de ella desde ese entonces-

- Entonces vivías solo con tú padre y tú hermano-

- Si, pero ahora solo Sota vive con él- Explicó ella- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día-

- Y cuando podrás salir de nuevo con este pobre amante-

- Ya te dije que no eres mi amante- Se rió ella.

- Bien, al menos ya tengo mayor prioridad que tú novio- Comentó él- Vamos y de paso me dejas conocer el resto de tú departamento-

- QUEEEE!!!!!- Fue el gritó que resonó en el parque.

- Es lo justo, tú conoces hasta mi habitación y otras cosas- Sonrió de forma lujuriosa.

- Eso no viene al caso- Comentó sonrojada- Además que yo sepa si te invité era porque estaba lloviendo y hoy es un lindo día-

- Bueno te perdonaré por hoy, pero la próxima vez no podrás escaparte-

Kagome estaba roja como tomate, como podía decirle esas cosas en un lugar lleno de gente, aún así se fueron caminando juntos a buscar el auto del peliblanco al estacionamiento, negando mentalmente la pelinegra con su cabeza todo lo ocurrido, la suave brisa movió su cabello sacándole una sonrisa. En un minuto, su cuerpo se paralizo unos instantes, frente a sus ojos estaba una extrañada Ayame que al parecer dudaba si los conocía, no tenía ningún problema en admitir que de alguna forma salía con Inuyasha, pero no había terminado con Kouga y eso la hacía sentirse culpable. El abogado al notar la presencia de la castaña, sonrió por lo bajo, esto se ponía cada vez mejor y una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Los brazos de Inuyasha rodearon la cintura de la pelinegra y la besó, sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y se arrimó inconcientemente más a él, colocando sus brazos en el pecho de este, tratando de sentirlo como algo real al igual que sus confusos sentimientos, abrió su boca recibiendo gustosa la lengua cálida del peliblanco. Ambos se dejaron llevar, ignorando que estaban besándose apasionadamente en pleno centro de Shibuya y a vista de todos, sus lenguas lucharon por ganar el control, sin dejarse dominar y logrando que un extraño calor los envolviera, la presencia de la castaña ya no estaba en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, tuvieron que separarse lentamente sin apartar la vista del otro, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

- Bien vamonos antes de que anochezca- Propuso el peliblanco.

- Un segundo- Lo frenó la pelinegra- Inuyasha esto no puede seguir así, yo salgo con Kouga y nosotros…-

- Kagome eso depende de ti, aunque te seguiré acosando hasta que termines con ese lobo- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Y se supone que terminaste con tú novia por mí- Le preguntó escéptica.

- Por dos razones, una que me tenía harto con sus celos y la segunda no te la diré aún, además se que te gusto mucho- Sonrió confiado.

- … ¬////¬-

- Además sé que sientes extrañas cosas por mí, que no te han pasado con el lobo ese- Explicó tranquilamente- y por último, que a mi también me gustas-

3 semanas después…

El calor era asfixiante, aún así seguía abrazada a él, se sentía cómoda y algo extraña, le murmuró algo al oído logrando que riera tontamente y que olvidará nuevamente su breve minuto de lucidez, fijo su vista casi nublada en los ojos dorados, rozando su cuerpo con el del peliblanco y besando levemente sus labios, se rió por lo bajo cuando terminó bajo él, sin apartar su mirada y retándolo a que continuará con ese exquisito juego. La lengua de él recorrió su cuello con avidez dándole pequeños mordiscos, que estaban logrando su cometido, que se mordiera sus labios tratando de no gemir ante tal acto, sacando una mirada llena de lujuria de su ex compañero de clase.

- Estás jugando con fuego- Susurró Inuyasha.

- Lo sé- Sonrió por lo bajo- pero me quiero arriesgar-

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente besándose con pasión, logrando separarlos brevemente por un nuevo mareo por parte de ella de seguro por el alcohol, que sacó una risa del abogado, la tomó dulcemente en brazos como si fuera su luna de miel y algo sonrojada entendió lo que seguiría, la habitación era amplia y la cama estaba muy cómoda, al menos así la encontró cuando la dejó allí, volviendo a devorar sus labios. Sus manos terminaron de desabrochar el pantalón de Inuyasha, el cual ya se estaba deshaciendo del sujetador de ella y luego recorriendo su cuerpo con gran experiencia, terminando abrazados sobre el suave colchón, dedicándose una larga mirada llena de deseo…

- De verdad quieres esto- Le preguntó el peliblanco, algo más conciente que ella-

- Hai- Susurro segura de si.

¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸.·´¯·.¸

Kagome se despertó asustada, miró a su alrededor tratando de asimilar que había sido eso, nerviosa observó su habitación, estaba en su cama teniendo un extraño sueño, que le había parecido muy real como un Deja Vu… Había sido como el comienzo de una película pornográfica y lo peor, tenía como protagonista a ella y a Inuyasha, porque le había pasado eso, se preguntó vagamente y repentinamente como si se juntará en su estomago aquel extraño conjunto, terminó vomitando en el baño. Algo sudorosa se miró en el espejo, totalmente pálida y aparto su cabello del rostro, eran apenas las 4 de la madrugada y volvió a su cama, tratando de dormir un poco.

La pelinegra había logrado encontrar un disfraz, que si le gusto mucho, era un traje estilo Meido, aunque era bastante corto ya que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, pero estaba segura que no se vería más de la cuenta. Se sentó en su cama aún adormilada, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana y andaba en pijama, unos cortos short blancos y una remera ajustada lila, entre bostezos se apresuro a ponerse de pie, el timbre resonaba como un eco, ni siquiera en su día libre, podía disfrutar dormir un poco más, se estiro igual que un gato tratando de hacer reaccionar a su no cooperador cuerpo, pero este seguía totalmente inerte y algo adolorido. Abrió la puerta con desgana y dejo pasar al pelinegro.

- Hola Kagome- Saludo Kouga.

- Hola… quería hablar contigo, ¬¬ pero no pensé que llegarías tan temprano-

- Si son más de las 8-

- ….- Bostezo largamente ella- Es cierto, pero trabaje en el turno nocturno hasta las 2 de la madrugada-

- Lo siento no soy adivino- Se disculpó él- Bien de que querías hablar-

- Pues sobre… Kira- San…-

- De ese perro- Frunció el entrecejo.

- Kouga quiero que terminemos esto, lo siento pero yo…-

- Debí imaginármelo, siempre fue mi mayor competencia ese maldito perro- Gruño molesto.

- De que hablas- Preguntó curiosa.

- Me voy Kagome, quiero solucionar cierto asunto-

Asombrada vio como su ex cerraba de un portazo la puerta, preguntándose que iba a hacer, la curiosidad la mataba, pero tuvo que dejarla de lado ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar y ya había malas noticias, una emergencia y la necesitaban para una intervención quirúrgica, chequeó el reloj, apenas había pasado media hora y ya su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza otra vez.

Inuyasha estaba en una reunión, los bostezos de los empresarios no se hicieron esperar, el jubilado señor Kento Muraki uno de los fundadores de ese consorcio de abogados, seguía hablando con una rebuscada retórica acerca de sus años de esfuerzo, que sus palabras terminaron siendo un excelente elipsis del sueño, no ignoraba que tenía un gran ejemplo al lado, pero el peliblanco también sabía que la edad si influía en muchos casos. Cuando terminó, aplaudieron con tanto entusiasmo que logró un asentimiento de cabeza del anciano abogado, deteniendo el momento de euforia que recorrió a los presentes, aunque estos seguían dichosos pensando en que pronto estarían descansando en sus hogares.

- Estoy orgulloso de los logros- Comentó el señor Muraki.

- Estamos satisfechos por el momento, pero ambicionamos llegar al primer puesto- Aclaró el señor Kazuki.

- Bien y cuando te tomarás tú descanso, que la edad nos pesa en algún momento y debes pensar en tus nietos-

- Lo sé, lo haré cuando pueda dejar bien entrenado a mi discípulo y deje de darme dolores de cabeza-

- Es el joven peliblanco de allá- Le pregunto interesado.

- Si el mismo, creo que tiene lo que se necesita, me recuerda cuando empezamos en la empresa, tiene la misma mentalidad nuestra que en el comienzo-

- Eso me vendría muy bien, si cumple mis expectativas no tendría que quedarse aquí, necesito gente de confianza en Estados Unidos-

- Estoy seguro que no lo defraudaría, pero aún no le he dado un caso importante, tendría que probarlo y luego mostrarle los resultados-

- Mantenme informado entonces, dale el caso de los Akizuki y veremos su desempeño, confió en tú buen juicio- Dijo secamente Kento, bebiendo de su champagne- Mis socios han integrado a muchos de sus compatriotas, sería un buen golpe para ellos tener a alguien de mi entera confianza-

Entonces se encontró en un gran dilema el viejo abogado, si Inuyasha era transferido tendría que vivir varios años en Norteamérica y sin retorno fijo, le contaría la novedad y dejaría que tomará el mismo joven la decisión cuando fuera el momento, no quería más cargas de conciencia sobre él, así que acepto la champagne y no lo pensó más. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su casi hijo, el cual lo observó curioso casi interrogándolo con su mirada, se le acercó a paso lento, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de los otros abogados, iba a responderle algunas de las preguntas que ya se imaginaba que le haría .

- Que está pasando- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Nada, pero el caso de los Akisuki es tuyo-

- Gracias… pero ese caso es muy difícil, porque me lo da en este momento- Lo observó algo escéptico el peliblanco.

- Gran agudeza- Pensó su jefe- Tómalo como una prueba de tus habilidades, espero mucho de ti-

Iba a decirle algo, pero su mirada se desvió a quien lo esperaba en la puerta, Kouga se veía impaciente y ya se imaginaba el porque, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y no tardo en captarlo el pelinegro, esa conversación sería sin testigos y antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina, ya estaban discutiendo como cuando eran los mismos jóvenes de preparatoria. Incluso era por el mismo tema de su última pelea…

Casa de Miroku.

Comienzo de la fiesta.

El cumpleañero ya había recibido a la mitad de los invitados, los disfraces fueron diversos, muchos haciendo Cosplay de sus personajes favoritos, otros con los trajes improvisados, los últimos argumentando que iban de góticos. Tomó otro de los regalos entre las manos y los coloco en el montón, sus 140 invitados llenaron el lugar provocando incidentes que no pensó que ocurrirían, se fue casi gateando entre la gente para esquivar la muchedumbre. Sango lo observó con una gotita en la cabeza, su querido novio había optado por vestirse de Samurai y ella pues le seguía la corriente a medias, optando por un vestido medieval de color rojo. Una ola humana provoco que apareciera de la nada, una mareada Kagome, que lucía un traje blanco con negro muy corto y sexy de una Meido.

- Casi me matan, que no era solo un pequeño grupo- Se quejó la pelinegra.

- Es verdad, pero les dije si quieren traer a un amigo pues bien- Explicó Miroku.

- A cuántas personas invitaste- Preguntó Kagome.

- 50…. Lo sé, los otros casi 100 ni sé quienes son, pero todos trajeron regalos- Sonrió el pelinegro, ante la miradas asombrada de ambas chicas.

- Lo malo es que desde que comenzó no vi más a los meseros- Contó Sango- Les perdí el rastro cuando ya estaba la mitad de la gente-

- Es imposible caminar por aquí- Escucharon de forma lejana los gritos de Rin.

Kagome miró de soslayo el departamento, había gente en la escalera, terraza, cocina, pasillo… en conclusión, estaban en todos lados, al menos se seguía escuchando la música y vislumbro de lejos una bandeja con comida. Se quedó con el festejado y su amiga, tenía miedo de terminar aplastada entre los presentes, por más que busco con la mirada al peliblanco solo encontraba a más enmascarados, si alguien quería venir de el Zorro, Spiderman, Neo, Harry Potter o increíblemente de Barbie, pues ya tenía más de 10 dobles que podían hacerle competencia, viendo que la terraza se había desocupado, ya que algunos habían saltado a la piscina desde allí, se apresuro a tomar algo de aire y poder estirar su cuerpo.

- Por suerte que es el tercer piso- Pensó viendo a otro joven lanzarse a la piscina.

Cuando iba a volver a entrar, chocó con un chico disfrazado de mosquetero, al menos era más original que el resto, miró de frente el llamativo uniforme con ese azul con dorado característico de la época, una espada y por último el sombrero café con una larga pluma roja. Inuyasha la seguía observando, como si esperará la aprobación, cuando la chica lo reconoció lo observó algo nerviosa, sin darle tiempo de decir nada o si quiera de pensar en algo, le dio un apasionado beso, quedando pegados en la baranda, tratando de apagar esa insaciable de sed.

- Sé que terminaste con Kouga- Le dijo entre besos.

- Quien te lo dijo- Preguntó curiosa.

- El mismo lobo, que estaba hecho una furia, me hubieras avisado a que atenerme- Le explicó riendo.

- n-n no creo que haya sido nada grave-

- Ni te lo imaginas, pero bueno espero mi recompensa- La volvió a arrinconar.

- Y eso sería- Sonrió divertida.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes- Le susurro al oído, logrando un leve escalofrío por parte de la pelinegra.

- Oigan dejen eso para más tarde- Dijo Miroku sonriéndoles.

- No estábamos haciendo nada- Aclaró Kagome.

- Es verdad, pero ganas no les faltaban- Rió el pelinegro.

- Es hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz- Resonó la voz del DJ.

Miroku asintió feliz volviendo a entrar en su fiesta, las luces apagadas y escuchó la típica entonación del "Feliz cumpleaños", sonrió encantado disfrutando con su mirada de la enorme torta de chocolate y las velitas, que aún no pesaban en su conciencia por la cantidad, vio a Sango a su lado y a su mejor amigo, sonriéndole mientras se unía al canto y al momento esperado, pidió su deseo y sopló las velas, mientras el lugar rompía en efusivos aplausos, correspondió los abrazos y los consejos, que lograron que riera divertido por ciertas ocurrencias de sus amigos. Luego de su gran momento, sonrió confiado tomando la mano de su novia, la cual lo miró extrañada, las luces ahora ya encendidas dejaron mudos a los presentes, Miroku se había arrodillado ante la castaña, la cual lucía anonadada.

- Sango... quiero pedirte que- Sacó una pequeña cajita de su pantalón- seas mi esposa-

La chica asintió sonrojada, el pelinegro le coloco el anillo sorprendiendo a todos por su exactitud, el abrazo terminó en un dulce beso, que lleno nuevamente el lugar de aplausos, convirtiéndose en un gran acontecimiento para una fiesta así, la sorpresa fue para la mayoría, pero Inuyasha ya sabía acerca de eso y palmeo la espalda de su amigo, el cual le sonrió feliz. Kagome no tardó en llegar al lado de Sango, sonriéndose mutuamente y abrazándose como dos hermanas, que han estado separadas tanto tiempo. El DJ colocó nuevamente la música, cuando las felicitaciones cesaron y cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, ya casi no quedaban personas en el departamento, pero si un gran desorden y muchas cosas por lavar.

El peliblanco había decidido irse con Kagome y la dejo en el departamento de ella, la pelinegra lo invitó a pasar no muy convencida si era una buena idea, pero solo para estar un rato, lo cual se lo aclaro en cuanto estaban a unos pasos del lugar, Inuyasha entró curioso tratando de recordar los detalles de su última visita y no tardaron en quedarse sentados en el mismo sofá, pero en este caso solo bebiendo una tasa de café y compartiendo un incomprensible silencio, siendo solo interrumpido por las constantes respiraciones de ambos y el contacto de la taza con sus labios, el cual no tardó en agotarse en poco tiempo.

- ... se esta haciendo tarde- Comentó ella tratando de insinuar que alguien se fuera.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna intención de irme esta noche, así que harás al respecto- Le preguntó mirandola burlonamente.

CONTINUARÁ

Kyaaaa al fin pude actualizar, tengo tanto que estudiar snif-snif... además con esto de visitar las universidades y elegir una... otro gran dilema, me llegaron unos mensajes diciéndome que les había llegado un mensaje de actualización, pues... le pedí a una amiga el jueves de la semana pasada que actualizará por mi el sábado pasado porque estaría ocupada el fin de semana estudiando, entonces ese viernes llegué de mis clases y se me ocurrió reescribir una parte del capítulo y se lo envié. Al parecer no entendió que capítulo debía subir y se armo un enredo u-u, lo siento creo que subió el capítulo sin los cambios y luego lo borró, tuve tanto miedo que me borrará el fic por error, pero al final no paso... Así que de ahora en adelante, no volverá a ocurrir eso ¬¬ porque no le pediré a mi amiga Carla que haga estas cosas por mi... Mi problema actual, es que mi pc murió y tengo que usar el computador de mi papá, que es un windows 95... y con una rápidez XDDD.

Bueno pasando de la tragicomedia de mi vida, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, todos me decían porque no paso nada entre ellos... n-n pues si paso y fue algo... cof-cof... bueno pronto lo sabrán con los esperados detalles que iran apareciendo de a poco, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Un extraño comienzo", una larga noche solitos Inuyasha y Kagome...

Karina espero se haya contestado tú pregunta en el fic, ya que Kagome y Kouga solo estaban intentando ver si podían volver a ser novios, Inu-Yimbo disculpa si no te he hablado por msn, pero estoy con mi tiempo reducido entre el estudio e ir a clases u.u, Ishi tienes razón acerca de los acentos, pero siempre dejo al word para que vea lo de la ortografía, prometo tener más cuidado... Gracias MaryPaz por tus palabras, de verdad que me impacto lo que paso, pero trató de recordarlo de la mejor forma... karin jo-chan pues Hojo era un compañero de clases de Kagome XD

Les agradezco sus review y su apoyo, me alegro que disfruten leyendo este fic y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por los review a... Melisa-chan, KagomeKaoru, Tezka, Ishi, Aabla, PaauLaa :D, Zandy, Catherine, Isabel, Kisa-chan-sohma, MaryPaz, Rinsita-chan, Lorena, Kaoru23, Chii, Karina, Mapau, Inu-Yimbo, Kioko, Olga, RociRadcliffe, kamy-chan-chan, pamela, little kagome, karin jo-chan...

"Memoria Ram $62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva $112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	4. Un extraño comienzo

Cumplí!! Son las 23.55 aquí en Chile, me toco correr todo el día, Wuauu estoy muerta, bueno las explicaciones al final, bueno ahora a leer.

Un extraño comienzo

Kagome se quedó viéndolo largamente, como sino hubiera entendido sus palabras, que pretendía esta vez el peliblanco, por más que se lo preguntaba no sabía que pensar, además las respuestas podrían ser variadas, pero al final no eran claras. Lo otro era echarlo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas ni ánimo de hacerlo, estaba cansada y era muy tarde, maldijo por lo bajo y se enfrento a la burlona mirada dorada, que esperaba su reacción, ya fuera buena o mala, aunque estaba él muy seguro de que había ganado en esta partida.

- Puedes quedarte, pero si me pones un dedo encima, te mataré ¬¬- Dijo remarcando su amenaza-

- Me parece bien- Le sonrió confiado.

La otra habitación de huéspedes, no estaba dispuesta para una visita, ni siquiera la cama estaba con sábanas, además el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Finalmente terminaron compartiendo la misma cama, ante el sonrojo pronunciado de la pelinegra, como si todo fuera un Deja Vu. Inuyasha se sentía satisfecho, llevaba mucha ventaja ante Kouga, además tampoco le había dado importancia a las palabras de este. Se saco la camisa sin más, cuando sorprendido vio que su novia no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Cuando te hiciste ese hematoma- Preguntó sin más, señalando su costado derecho.

- Me lo hizo tú ex, es algo salvaje-

- …. Kouga no haría eso- Lo defendió Kagome.

- Recuerdas nuestras peleas en la preparatoria, es sobre lo mismo- Explicó como si fuera lógico.

- No digas estupideces, somos lo suficiente maduros como para entender estas cosas, además no sé porque motivo siempre terminaban en pelea en la preparatoria-

- Es cierto, n-n entonces mejor que no lo sepas- Le guiño un ojo- Además podrías dejar de mirarme, que yo también quiero privacidad para cambiarme de ropa- Dijo en tono burlón Inuyasha.

- / NO TE ESTABA MIRANDO DE ESA FORMA- Replico la pelinegra sonrojada.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando ambos estaban en la misma cama, Kagome se sentía extraña, no podía dormirse sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba a su lado, metió la cabeza bajo la almohada rogando porque el sueño la venciera, pero no lograba conciliarlo y se sentía muy nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía la razón. Volteo su rostro encontrándose con el del peliblanco, el cual se veía pensativo y sus miradas se toparon en la oscuridad de la habitación, café versus dorado, no se dijeron nada y los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron sin resistencia, mientras su novio la atraía hacia si, el calor de ambos cuerpos y la noche fría, una perfecta combinación para compartir esa noche juntos.

Flash Back

El suave mordisco en su cuello blanco, logró despertar a su dormido cuerpo, el cual inconcientemente trataba de facilitar las maniobras del peliblanco, solo faltaba su ropa interior y mirar los abdominales de su ex compañero era excitante, en especial al notar lo deseable que era. Lo abrazo casi inconcientemente, acariciando tímidamente su cuerpo, era diferente a su primera experiencia, podría decirse que no había sentido ni la cuarta parte, de lo que se sentía ahora.

- Me excitas tanto Kagome- Ronroneo al oído el peliblanco.

Todo era extraño, el ambiente, las circunstancias, ellos mismos que habían jurado, que preferían morir antes que salir juntos, definitivamente el destino si que era caprichoso. Sin los boxers, se fijo en cierto detalle, que logro ponerla aún más nerviosa, no era experta en eso del sexo, pero al parecer Inuyasha, si que le llevaba muchas lecciones de más, porque era magistral la forma en que actuaba. No sabía si eso tenía que preocuparla o no, pero se sentía en una extraña red de atracción y sumisión, que parecía que le encantaba a su acompañante.

Desecho sus pensamientos tratando de volver en si, aunque la cordura no volvía a su cerebro, incluso escuchaba un extraño ruido… Volteo a buscar de donde venía el sonido y se dio cuenta de que era el del teléfono, resonaba en su cabeza de forma molesta persistente. Parpadeo confundida mirando a Inuyasha levantarse y verlo como Dios lo mando al mundo, su cuerpo ardió y con todo el alcohol que llevaba en ella, se cayó de la cama. La visión casi de película pornográfica, su no muy estable coordinación, si todo era muy extraño y eso que estaba recién empezando.

Fin flash Back

Se despertó a las 6 en punto, su reloj biológico estaba programado a esa hora, se sentó en la cama, observando como su novia se negaba a reaccionar, se zafo del abrazo con algo de dificultad y le dio un leve beso en los labios, lo cual no logro sacar del sueño a la pelinegra, la cual si frunció un poco el entrecejo cuando se alejo. Se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente despertará a sus adormilados músculos, luego se colocó algo de ropa que había traído y se fue rumbo a la cocina, en donde prendió el hervidor y revisó los mensajes de su celular, el cual había mantenido apagado en la noche.

- Si yo soy pervertido, tú eres de los más grandes, deja descansar un poco a Higurashi… Atte. Miroku- Leyó mentalmente- Quien será- Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras resonaba el timbre.

Dejando de lado que estaba sin camisa y con el pelo mojado, además de que los pantalones iban medio abiertos, abrió la puerta sin más. Lo que encontró fue un hombre de cabello negro azabache y mirada inquisitiva, que lo examino de arriba hacia abajo, se detuvo observando de nuevo la puerta como verificando el número, se acomodo los lentes y marcó un número en su celular, por lo que comenzó a sonar el teléfono del departamento. Su rostro pálido tomó un color rojo y de forma brusca entró, tomando de improviso a Inuyasha que no alcanzó a decir nada, cuando empezó el escándalo.

- KAGOME QUE HACE UN HOMBRE DESNUDO EN TÚ DEPARTAMENTE!!- Su voz molesta se escucho en todo el lugar.

La pelinegra se despertó nerviosa, miró a todos lados y cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre, creyó que seguía durmiendo, ni en sus sueños podía descansar. Se levantó desganada, ya que notó que Inuyasha no estaba en la cama, quizás estaba preparando el desayuno, cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró con una extraña visión, su padre vestido impecablemente con un traje negro, la miraba furioso y negando con la cabeza, como si hubiera cometido un grave error o en algo muy impropio, las dos eran falsas al menos eso creía ella.

- Hola papá- Lo saludo ella.

- ¬¬ Es un gusto que me recuerdes- Ironizó el pelinegro.

Inuyasha tragó saliva cuando literalmente se le acercó, su padre era muy encantador, pero nunca pensó que el señor Higurashi fuera tan tenebroso, parecía de la policía o incluso peor de la mafia, como esos hombres que se dedicaban a hacer desaparecer a los estorbos. Claro que cuando Kagome apareció 5 minutos después, luego de una ducha para despertarse y ya en condiciones de aclarar todo, se acercó al lado de su suegro, como estudiando su reacción y luego le sonrió de lado, viendo si era capaz de pasar la mayor prueba de este juego, lograr convencer a su padre.

- Bien chicos ahora que están vestidos- Sarcasmo fue la voz profunda del señor Higurashi- Podemos aclarar que esta pasando- Enarco de forma perfecta su ceja izquierda.

- Que quiere que le expliquemos- Preguntó el peliblanco.

- Usted quien es-

- Inuyasha Kira abogado-

- Hisoka Higurashi arquitecto- Se estrecharon la mano brevemente- Bien, ahora a lo que vine, no me gusta la palabrería barata- Miró de reojo a Inuyasha.

- Que amable- Pensó sarcásticamente su yerno.

- No quiero imaginar, que esos extraños resultados de exámenes son culpa de este-

- Resultados- Preguntaron al unísono.

- Pues si, tenías nauseas en la mañana y mareos- Les sonrió fríamente, como si supiera más que ellos- Me tengo que preocupar por algo o es una falsa alarma-

- No es nada- Aclaro Kagome- No estoy embarazada, son las pastillas que tomó para dormir, los efectos secundarios- Le explicó, mostrándole unos papeles.

- Además si fuera un embarazo yo no tendría problema- Aseguró el peliblanco.

- ¬¬ ya veo…- Su voz ya sonaba más tranquila- Siento esta intromisión de la propiedad privada, pero no sabía que pensar-

- Tú papá habla como policía- Murmuró Inuyasha.

- Trabajó 4 años en la INTERPOL- Le dijo cuando se había perdido de vista.

- Así que no me has visitado porque...- Preguntó curioso su padre.

- Papá trabajo 12 horas en la clínica y me traslado la próxima semana al hospital- Reclamo Kagome- Crees que me sobra el tiempo acaso-

- Lo suficiente como para traer a tu amigo aquí-

- No soy su amigo, soy su novio- Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¬¬ hace cuanto-

- Pues desde ayer- Respondió sin más.

- Te quedaste a dormir anoche, estas semidesnudo y llevan un día de noviazgo- La venita en la sien del señor Higurashi aumentaba de tamaño.

- O/O DEJA DE AVERGONZARME- Gritó Kagome- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, además no paso nada para que tú conciencia quede tranquila y dejes de mirarnos de esa forma- Le aclaró lo último.

- Y antes si paso entonces- Respondió suspicaz el señor Higurashi.

Ella se sonrojo no pudiendo olvidar lo anterior, si Inuyasha había dicho que asumía si ella estaba embarazada, es porque si lo habían hecho antes, porque tenía que darle explicaciones a su padre, menos de ese tema, pero ella misma se había delatado, su padre ya estaba casi sobre su novio, pidiendo explicaciones de todo. Suspiro cansada y con una gotita en la cabeza los separo, literalmente lo logro, ya que su padre no les quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo, como si fueran a hacer algo.

- Es mejor que te vayas, que aquí va a arder Troya- Explicó su novia.

- Yo no me voy, mis intenciones son serias contigo- Le sonrió.

- / Inuyasha mejor vete, de verdad que no es un buen momento- Dijo sonrojada- Además no que tenías que trabajar-

- Mmmm bien, pero antes...-

Se acerco al señor Higurashi y le paso su tarjeta, la cual entregaba siempre a sus clientes, este la acepto encantado y le dijo algunas cosas, que Kagome no alcanzó a escuchar y que le interesaban mucho, porque ambos la miraban de reojo entre algunos intercambios de palabra. Se trago su curiosidad a regañadientes y se despidió con un beso de su novio, el cual aprovechando que su suegro estaba revisando el lugar, para bajar sus manos por el cuerpo esbelto de su novia, la cual lo miró roja y furiosa cuando ya este estaba cerrando la puerta para irse.

- Cariño, ahora quiero las explicaciones- Dijo su padre sentado en el sofá.

- Claro papá- Sonrió nerviosa.

Definitivamente esa no era la forma de pasar, su único día libre de la semana, menos cuando era para responder un interrogatorio que sería largo e intenso, su padre al parecer no sería tan benevolente como cuando conoció a Kouga o a Hojo, ahora parecía muy distinto, se veía preocupado y aún seguía molesto por la escena. Se sentó a su lado y suspiro brevemente, era como antes, cuando pequeña y tenía que dar sus razones del porque de las cosas, pero ya no era una niña, era una mujer que trabajaba y se mantenía sola, pero su padre seguía entrometiéndose en estos casos.

- Papá es solo mi novio nada más, no tienes que preocuparte- Trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Aja... entonces porque me dijo que quería casarse contigo- Frunció el entrecejo y la miró fijamente.

- NANI!!- Gritó sorprendida.

3 Días después.

Observó curiosa el edificio The ark Mori building, era enorme y pensar que la estructura la había diseñado su padre, Kagome entró sin más, se acerco al ascensor y espero a llegar al piso 6, salió a paso lento y se acerco a unas oficinas. Se sentía extraña, no tendía a hacer visitas médicas a lugares de trabajo, pero la doctora Koishikawa se lo había pedido como un favor, se arreglo la blusa roja y la falda negra. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con su novio, ahora que ella estaba a punto de trasladarse al hospital, el papeleo ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo.

- Busco al señor Kazuki Uesugi- Preguntó a la recepcionista.

- Tiene una cita programada- Preguntó la peliazul.

- Si, me debería estar esperando ya, soy Kagome Higurashi-

- Bien, espere un segundo… aja aquí esta, siga por el pasillo, oficina 306-

- Gracias-

El lugar era bonito, muchos cuadros de épocas antiguas, algunas plantas y las paredes de un color crema, siguió por la alfombra verde, escuchando sus tacones en cada paso, le sonrió a un joven que casi había chocado con ella y este le hizo una breve reverencia. Tocó a la puerta dos veces y espero, no tardó en abrir un joven pelinegro y la invitó a pasar, sentado en una silla el señor Kazuki Uesugi la esperaba, la oficina era amplia y algo sobria, pero era de esperarse eso de un viejo abogado de renombre, que por lo que sabía ella también era socio del lugar.

- Gracias por venir- Hizo un amago de sonrisa- Como están mis exámenes- Preguntó directo al asunto.

- Bien, su colesterol esta en el nivel normal, aunque la doctora Koishikawa tiene algunas dudas respecto de su cefalea constante-

- Es solo un dolor de cabeza, ustedes y sus términos extraños- Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- El sábado tiene hora con el cardiólogo en la mañana y tengo un resultado de otro examen aparte, la doctora me dijo que usted sabría de que es, así que ella anoto los resultados- Le entrego un sobre grande sellado.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien, ya que escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, aunque no lo suficiente, Kagome ni se volteo, pero al escuchar la voz del extraño, sintió un breve cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo entero, como una vibración. Su rostro se sonrojo completamente y su corazón latía fuertemente, lentamente se giro para mirar de reojo a esa persona y asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, pero no podía haber error, frente a sus ojos estaba Inuyasha, usando sus lentes pequeños y un traje café oscuro, pero él aún no se había fijado en ella, ya que parecía muy enojado.

- Lamento interrumpirlo, pero los periodistas exigen respuestas más detalladas y ya no se contentan con las de antes- Gruño molesto.

- Manda a Koji a responderlas, siempre le han gustado las cámaras- Resto importancia Kazuki.

- Leyó mi solicitud- Preguntó dudoso.

- La he aceptado, que te diviertas en Nueva York- Le sonrió amablemente- Por cierto, déjame presentarte a alguien- La pelinegra se volteó- La doctora Kagome Higurashi- Dijo el viejo abogado- Este joven es mi mano derecha Inuyasha Kira-

- Es un placer conocerla- Le sonrió seductoramente al reconocerla.

- Lo mismo digo- Sonrió divertida.

- Bien Inuyasha acompaña a la señorita a la salida-

Se despidió del abogado, dándole algunas recomendaciones y luego salió con su escolta, el cual la guió a otra oficina y entró sin dudarlo, hubiera mirado con más detalle la oficina, pero cuando tienes a otra persona literalmente encima de ti, que te tiene arrinconada en la pared, mientras te besa, ocupa gran parte de tú atención. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del peliblanco, mientras disfrutaba de su encuentro, sintiendo aún ese leve cosquilleo, mientras acariciaba su cabello y gemía por lo bajo, mientras sentía su cuerpo amoldarse al de él a la perfección.

- Podrías ser más civilizado Inuyasha- Rió ella.

- Mmmm podría, pero creo que te gusta que sea más salvaje- Susurro en su oído- o vas a negármelo.

Kagome sonrió y se separo lentamente, mientras observaba de reojo el lugar, nunca antes había estado allí, era amplio y había un pequeño sofá, el escritorio tenía algunas carpetas de seguro lleno de historiales de clientes o algunos futuros, un portarretratos con una foto de la familia del peliblanco, lo cual si le resulto curioso y algunos pequeños autos de coleccionistas en un estante. Muy estilo varonil, curioseo todo lo que quiso, ya que al parecer ese era su mayor avance del último periodo y vio la hermosa vista que daba al mayor centro comercial de Japón, el cual ya se veía con mucha gente, haciendo compras de un lado a otro.

- Así que ahora me persigues hasta aquí- Rió por lo bajo- Ya sabía yo, que te gustaba mucho-

- Ya quisieras eso- Dijo la pelinegra- En realidad no sabía que este era el piso en que trabajabas, una gran coincidencia-

- Bien, entonces vamonos-

- No tienes que seguir trabajando- Le preguntó incrédula.

- El juicio es el próximo mes- Se encoge de hombros- Además mi padre se casa el sábado, así que tenemos que irnos pronto-

- Ah es cierto… UN SEGUNDO ¬¬ irnos pronto- Frunció el entrecejo.

- Claro, tengo que llevar a alguien para que me entretenga- Sonrió libidinosamente.

El rostro de indignación de la pelinegra paso a segundo plano, ya que el señor Kazuki había entrado en la oficina y los miraba de forma dudosa, frunció el entrecejo y no perdió la vista del peliblanco, como si pidiera explicaciones de que estaba pasando allí, además su joven abogado tenía un poco de lápiz labial en su boca. Lo cual no podía ser de otra, que no fuera de la doctora que lo había visitado, todo era muy sospechoso y al parecer si tenía una respuesta, al ver que ambos intercambiaban una mirada, pero su casi hijo le sonrió divertido tratando de apaciguar su desconcierto.

- Señor Kazuki le presentó a mi novia-

New York

Departamento de Seshomaru

Dejo las llaves en la mesa y se sentó en la silla, mientras su acompañante se negaba a irse, escuchaba sus palabras como un eco lejano, que resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos. El cigarro trataba de disipar sus problemas y mirar a la pelinegra no solucionaba las cosas, Rin no se iría sin una explicación, aunque ella tuviera que sacársela a la fuerza, lo cual no se veía muy lejano, ni siquiera el sabía cual era la respuesta, simplemente había actuado por inercia o por instinto, cualquiera de las dos no era una razón muy satisfactoria.

La expresión de indignación de la pelinegra era algo extraño de ver, siempre sonriente y amable con todos, pero ahora estaba furiosa y su rostro tenía una mueca, para ella era como hablar con la pared y esperar que esta contestara sus preguntas. Le quitó el cigarro a su amor de niñez y se enfrentó a los cansados ojos dorados, los cuales por primera vez no se apartaron de su vista, sus piernas temblaron de nerviosismo, aunque tratará de verse fuerte por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina, es que sus sentimientos no habían variado con el tiempo, por lo que ella misma se odiaba por eso.

Si, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por él, no podía apartar sus pensamientos ni recuerdos, simplemente seguirlo y verlo, la hacía sentir feliz y satisfecha como si eso llenará el vació de la indiferencia por parte de él, pero ahora tenerlo cerca, escuchar su respiración y sentir su aliento, era lo más cerca que había llegado.

- Seshomaru respóndeme la pregunta- Su voz temblaba.

- Solo dije lo que pensaba, no sé porque me seguiste-

- PORQUE MIERDA ME ILUSIONAS- Gritó Rin indignada- Vengo a hacer una entrevista a un importante Master en negocios y me sales con…- Se calló- Sabes que, no me vuelvas a hablar nunca más, creo que ahora te odio más que nunca- Siseo las palabras controlando sus lágrimas.

Cuando terminó de escuchar las palabras, la pelinegra ya había cerrado de un portazo la puerta y volvió a tomar el cigarrillo y ponerlo en sus labios, no sabía porque le había hablado, cuando había prometido alejarse de ella, simplemente no había soportado que ese infeliz le hablará con tanta familiaridad. Aún la recordaba como su mayor fan de la preparatoria y ahora la tenía cerca, cubriendo las entrevistas del congreso de New York para un canal de televisión de Tokio.

- Creo que necesito un whisky doble- Fue lo último que pensó.

Tomó del licor y culpo por todo al verano, ya le estaba friendo el cerebro, el celando a Rin, por Dios era lo último que le faltaba para saber que estaba loco. Definitivamente su padre lo estaba trastornando con la boda, ahora Naraku con sus ideas novedosas en la competencia, estaba demasiado cansado, luego del fin de semana, se tomaría unas vacaciones, donde nada logrará confundirlo al menos por un tiempo, además soñar aún era gratis.

Departamento Higurashi.

Definitivamente Kagome se juraba a si misma no dar más llaves a sus amigos, estaba sentada en su sofá con Inuyasha, viendo a sus amigos pelear por los detalles de la boda, si la privacidad era algo que literalmente no formaba parte de su vida, si hasta estaba Hojo allí, se sentía con nauseas y ganas de echarlos a todos, pero eso sería muy descortés e Inuyasha no se perdió detalles de todo lo que pasaba.

- ERES UN INSANO O QUE- Gritaba Sango.

- Oye que yo solo propuse posponer un poquito la boda- Se defendía Miroku.

- ME HE ESFORAZADO MUCHO EN PREPARAR TODO Y AHORA ME SALES CON ESTO- Resonaba la voz de la castaña.

- Yo no quiero cancelar la boda ni nada de eso, solo aplazarla- Repetía el pelinegro- Además es culpa de la editora no mía- Se excuso.

- Llevo preparando todo, no puedo cancelarlo tan fácilmente- Argumentó Sango más tranquila.

- Entonces adelantémosla a la próxima semana- Propuso él.

Mientras los futuros esposos negociaban un acuerdo, los demás se miraban incrédulos, que forma era esa de resolver las peleas, realmente una hazaña de negociación, para que finalmente terminaran besándose apasionadamente y prometiéndose no volver a hacerlo, demasiado raro para ellos. Hojo que había llegado hace rato, había tomado primera fila de la discusión que llevaban sus ex compañeros, simplemente incomprensible, recordó a que había venido y se acerco a su ex novia, la cual parecía al borde del colapso.

- Kagome te vine a devolver las llaves- Explicó Hojo.

- ¬¬ porque tú tenías llaves de aquí- Frunció el entrecejo Inuyasha.

- Por que si- Le respondió mordaz Hojo- Además que yo sepa no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

- …- La pelinegra solo los observaba con una gotita en la cabeza- Que acaso todos tienen que discutir aquí- Preguntó enojada.

- Todo fue culpa de Miroku- Gruño su mejor amiga.

- Pero si no es mi culpa, tengo que ir a promocionar mi nuevo libro, además piensa en Kagome ella lo va a pasar peor, la pobre va a tener que ayudarte en todo, ahora que vamos a adelantar la boda-

- No me vengas con eso ahora- Negaba la castaña.

Si hasta ella salía en la pelea, la pelinegra los observaba y escuchaba a todos, supuestamente iba a hacer sus maletas para el viaje a New York, para el matrimonio de su suegro y de paso conocer a la familia, pero ahora estaba en la delgada línea roja de unas discusiones múltiples, en su propio departamento y ante sus amigos, si definitivamente debería escribir un libro. Se puso de pie furiosa, que ni siquiera en su casa pudiera estar en paz, solo faltaba Kikyo y tendría una gran telenovela.

- Y como está tú esposa- Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Bien, ya sabes con lo del bebé esta muy tranquila-

- … ojala eso le quite sus otros defectos- Pensó el peliblanco.

- Así que ahora tú sales con Kagome, yo pensé que nunca lo ibas a lograr, en preparatoria no te podías ni acercar- Sonrió divertido- Fue un gran desafió-

- Todo gracias a ti- Gruño él.

- Siempre me caíste mal, además ella se merece a alguien mejor- Se defendió el castaño.

- Como tú…- Dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

- Todos cometemos errores, además con kikyo lo del hijo nunca estuvo en mis planes- Suspiro cansado.

- Pero simulaste bien, que la querías y todo, montaste un gran show para que Kagome te odiará-

- Mejor que me odio, así se olvida pronto el dolor-

- Eres feliz- Preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

- Algo así, con Kikyo todos los días es una montaña rusa- Respondió pensativo- ¬¬ oye me quitaste las llaves-

- Ahora son mías- Sonrió feliz- De todas formas te deseo suerte, yo cuando salía con Kikyo fue un martirio diario, pero aprendí mi lección a tiempo, ahora solo me queda quedarme con lo que siempre fue mió-

- No creo que Kouga se rinda- Rió Hojo.

- Eso ya lo veremos- Le respondió el peliblanco.

COTINUARÁ…

Hazaña titánica, me toco redactar todo sola, necesito un redactor que me corrija las faltas de ortografía, si alguien puede hacerlo, de verdad me ayudaría mucho u.u. Uff lo termine a tiempo a las 23:55 de Chile XD eso si que es terminar en el límite, al menos si estuvo el sábado, bueno espero contestar pronto los review y publicar más temprano la próxima semana, pero había olvidado que tenía una clase de fisiología hoy XD.

Besitos a todos y gracias por leer el fic, los quiero mucho a todos!!

Siguiente capítulo "Deja Vu", ahora si que Kagome recuerda lo que paso esa noche, no se pierdan los detalles en el próximo capítulo!!

"Memoria Ram 62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva 112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	5. Deja Vu

Sorry por no actualizar en tanto tiempo espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que me costo mucho escribirlo, en especial el lemon (sonrojo), bueno no interrumpo y que disfruten del capítulo.

Deja Vu

El vuelo iba a partir en algunos minutos, iban al ensayo del matrimonio, que el padre de Inuyasha había adelantado, ignoraba las razones del apuro, pero su novio apenas si movía los labios cuando se hablaba de aquella boda, era como un tabú y algo que lo molestaba mucho. Su mirada se dirigió a la ventanilla y se quedó quieta observando las nubes perderse una a una, mientras el avión normalizaba su curso y velocidad. Miró los audífonos a su lado, pero los desecho de inmediato, no estaba interesada en escuchar música o ver una película, se sentía cansada y mareada, en especial después de la ola de sucesos que había ocurrido hace menos de un mes.

- Cuando termine este circo, podemos pasear tranquilos por New York- Le informó Inuyasha.

- De verdad crees que esto es una farsa- Preguntó Kagome.

- Por parte de ella si, mi padre…- Se calló unos segundo- es un caso aparte, pronto entenderá las razones de nuestra negativa-

- Te refieres a la tuya y la de Seshomaru-

- Si, tú estarías de acuerdo en que tú padre se casará con una mujer de tu edad- Preguntó el peliblanco interesado.

- No tendría problema si fuera por amor, pero de todas formas es un tema complicado- Desecho la idea rápidamente.

Sus pensamientos brevemente se enfocaron en aquella mujer, que la había abandonado en su niñez, su gran madre, cerró los ojos disgustada por guardar algún recuerdo de aquella mujer, la que había destruido a su padre con sus infidelidades, para finalizar en una huída con un multimillonario y abandonando al pequeño Sota. Su mano era sostenida por la de Inuyasha y sonrió por aquel gesto, sintiendo que el cansancio, los sucesos del último tiempo, habían trastornado la paz que la había rodeado por tanto tiempo y a la vez agradeciendo que todo ello hubiera ocurrido, si definitivamente ni ella misma se entendía.

Flash Back

Su cuerpo apenas respondía, estaba sofocada como si fuera a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Se sentó en la cama y tocó su adolorida espalda, el golpe la había hecho reaccionar un poco, pero no lo suficiente. El peliblanco había vuelto, al parecer era una llamada sin importancia, porque en un instante la tenía acorralada en la cama, besándola apasionadamente y frotando sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control, pero su mente se nublaba más y no la dejaba reaccionar del todo, aunque esto no parecía importar a Inuyasha, ya que se veía muy excitado con su cometido.

- No recuerdo haber estado así nunca- Dijo Kagome al separar sus labios.

El peliblanco rió por lo bajo, se veía tan indefensa que le daban unas ganas de… negó con su cabeza tratando de apartar aquellas extrañas ideas, su mano sostenía la de ella y sus dedos estaban entrelazados, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados, al tenerla así de cerca no pudo negar su último pensamiento. Su mirada reflejaba su lujuria y aún sentía que todo eso no estaba mal, recorría el cuerpo de la pelinegra con sus manos, arrancándole suaves suspiros, que al poco tiempo se transformaron en gemidos que pedían más contacto.

La pelinegra lo atrajo bruscamente hacia ella, besándolo apasionadamente uniendo sus lenguas salvajemente y al separarse al poco tiempo, ambos estaban agitados y recuperando el aliento. Kagome se había sentado en la cama y tocaba firmemente su cabeza, como si esta diera vueltas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y suspiraba agitadamente.

Inuyasha la abrazo por la espalda, rozando sus cuerpos en un estimulo que los recorrió a ambos, aprovecho entonces de posar su mano en el seno derecho de su pareja, apretando suavemente su tetilla y con la otra mano comenzó a estimular su clítoris, mientras lamía suavemente los contornos del lóbulo de la oreja de la pelinegra.

Era como una fantasía sexual lo que estaba viviendo, podía escuchar los gemidos de Kagome unirse a los suyos, sus cuerpos unidos, su mano masturbándola y preparándola para la futura penetración y de paso acariciando sus grandes senos. Ni siquiera cuando ella lo había besado en preparatoria, había pensado él que llegarían a algo más, pero definitivamente si era excitante tenerla allí con las piernas abiertas, desnuda y gimiendo su nombre, podía sentir su miembro palpitando por atención, pero sus manos se encontraban ocupadas como para brindarle satisfacción.

La estimulación no tardó en llegar a su cometido, cuando la pelinegra gritó fuertemente sintiendo el primer orgasmo de la noche, ladeo su cabeza uniendo sus labios al pervertido del peliblanco, el cual aún la tenía abrazada. Su mente aún no asimilaba lo que ocurría, solo sabía que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, mientras mantenía el beso, aprovecho de mover su mano al palpitante miembro erecto de Inuyasha, el cual al sentir que una mano recorría de arriba hacia abajo su pene, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gemir, ya que esa estimulación si estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Tener a Kagome debajo de él iba acorde a las circunstancias, ambos se miraban como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, dorado versus café. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, la pelinegra se aferro más a él abrazándolo y frotándose tratando de apagar el ardor que sentía dentro de ella, definitivamente Kagome estaba menos conciente que él, pero en ese minuto no le importaba, sus instintos eran de lo más salvajes y con un propósito fijo. Si ella le pidiera que se detuviera, la obedecería, pero no había objeciones al parecer por parte de la pelinegra, la cual ni siquiera se había quejada por la situación en que se encontraban.

- Kagome estas segura- Le preguntó suavemente.

- Si- Dijo somnolienta.

No era una gran afirmativa, pero el tampoco estaba seguro de todo esto, así que asintió usando el poco juicio que le quedaba. Se posiciono encima de ella, pero no apoyando todo su peso en ella, estaba seguro del siguiente paso y por lo que la levanto de las caderas para tener un mejor ángulo. Dirigió su miembro hacia aquella estrecha entrada y lo fue metiendo lentamente, al sentir la tensión de Kagome y un leve gesto de dolor, se detuvo, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, aunque su erección dolía levemente, cuando las piernas de la pelinegra rodearon su cintura, supo que ella estaba lista para más.

- Puedes seguir- Susurro Kagome.

Avanzó un poco más lentamente, hasta que la penetración fue completa, estaba muy estrecha y eso le excitaba más, Kagome lo observaba con sus ojos vidriosos y aprovecho eso para besarla, al principio se movió suavemente tratando de imponer un ritmo inicial y siendo conciente de con quien lo estaba haciendo. Las estocadas fueron en aumento y su mente se nubló más, ella solo era conciente de que estaba aferrando a Inuyasha con sus piernas en su cintura y apretándolas cuando quería aumentar la fricción, aquel trozo de carne caliente lo sentía muy dentro de ella y sus gemidos afirmaban que le gustaba sentirlo dentro.

Inuyasha levantó más sus caderas y la penetración fue más profunda, gimiendo ambos en un mismo momento, el peliblanco de esta forma podía observar sus reacciones y aquel rostro entregarse al placer, salió lentamente de su interior y el rostro de su pareja mostró sorpresa, al parecer no quería parar allí. Ella lo miró sorprendida y se dejó guiar, subiéndose algo avergonzada arriba del peliblanco y algo torpe guiando ese miembro de vuelta al lugar de antes. Bajo suavemente y volvió a gemir, aquello era nuevo para ella, Inuyasha se sentó en la cama ayudándola a subir y bajar, pero luego se dedico exclusivamente a lamer los senos de la pelinegra, mientras ella disfrutaba aquel roce con su clítoris.

Sus brazos rodearon a Inuyasha y disfruto de aquel íntimo contacto, aquel acto que los unía más que nunca, se mordía los labios tratando de evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan en toda la habitación y aún temiendo que traspasaran las paredes. Su estimulación estaba siendo satisfecha y mordió levemente el cuello del peliblanco, el había levantado la cabeza para observarla, aquellas emociones no podían ser solo provocadas por el alcohol, era más bien pasión y eso no siempre se lograba, pero en ellos era como algo innato, aquello era tan perfecto que Kagome sentía miedo, de aquellos sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Escucho a su corazón latir y se entregó por completo a sus emociones, las cuales en el momento eran confusas, pero al parecer muy claras para su interior. El orgasmo no podía ser prolongado por más y otra vez tumbada en la cama, volvía a sentir ese vaivén en su interior, que la proclamaba a ella como pertenencia del peliblanco y además que le provocaba tanto placer, sus miradas se encontraron ya casi en el momento del clímax y sintió algo extraño en su interior. Kagome no descifraba que era, pero se sentía cálido y como si antes le hubiera ocurrido, era algo familiar que de seguro había sentido años atrás, sintió la caricia de Inuyasha en su largo cabello negro y le sonrió vagamente.

- Creo que me voy a venir- Confesó Inuyasha.

- Yo también Inuyasha-

Ella no podía negar tampoco su clímax, sintió esas embestidas atravesarla lo más profundo y gemir lo más fuerte posible, podría ser que en aquel instante se sintiera completa, como si hubiera sido el momento, lugar y persona perfecta. Inuyasha había caído sobre ella al culminar ese acto y aún podía sentir como aquel semen se vaciaba en su interior, llenándola en los más profundo y siendo recibido gustosamente por ella, escuchaba la respiración agitada del peliblanco y al ver su rostro se notaban algunas gotas de sudor, él la besó en la comisura del labio y ambos apoyaron sus frentes como si trataran de asimilar que aquello era real.

- Fue perfecto- Susurro la pelinegra.

- ….- Un sonrojado Inuyasha asintió- estas muy cansada- Le preguntó curioso al observarla algo somnolienta.

- Un poco, creo que me duele el cuerpo, pesas mucho- Dijo ella.

- No veo que te quejarás hace poco- Bromeó él.

Ella solo le sonrió radiantemente y el rostro del peliblanco se había ruborizado nuevamente, salió de su interior lentamente y se acostó a su lado, se veía inquieto como si aún no entendiera que había ocurrido en realidad. Kagome se puso de pie y asombrada vio que cojeaba un poco, siempre había comparado al peliblanco con un animal, pero ahora si estaba confirmado, siguió por el pasillo y entró al baño, en donde se lavó la cara y se aseo un poco. Regreso apoyándose en las paredes, Inuyasha había cambiado las sábanas aunque estás no estaban bien puestas.

Al entrar en la cama, sintió como era atraída suavemente al pecho del peliblanco, el cual la mantenía abrazada y acariciándole el cabello. Mientras ella jugaba trazando un círculo en el abdomen de él, como si estuviera memorizándose esa parte, pero lo que si atrajo la atención del peliblanco fue verla tan tranquila, le había dedicado unas sonrisas que solo había visto en preparatoria, antes de que ocurriera el incidente entre ellos, es como si aquellos sentimientos no se hubieran ido jamás, simplemente estaban esperando el momento exacto para actuar y darse a conocer, lo cual no dejaba de asombrarlo.

- Que pasa- Inquirió Kagome al sentirse observada.

- Creo que debí haberte emborrachado hace mucho tiempo-

- En serio- Sonrió ella- Pues tú no estas mucho mejor que yo-

- Puede ser- Asintió él volviendo a sentir la jaqueca.

Esa no era una conversación romántica ni nada por el estilo, pero ambos estaban abrazados, desnudos en la misma cama y hablando civilizadamente, cualquiera de sus amigos si hubiera escuchado que eso les ocurriría ambos, se habrían reído largamente, negándolo rotundamente. La pelinegra había cedido al sueño y asombrado se dio cuenta que el dolor de cabeza cedía al pensar en dormir, no pudo permanecer más tiempo despierto sacando conclusiones y cedió a su cansancio, mañana de seguro podrían conversar y pensar porque habría ocurrido esto, pero por el momento el sueño era su mayor anhelo, la miró una última vez y su mente se nubló al apoyar su cabeza en la suave almohada.

Fin Flash Back

Kagome se despertó de súbito, en dos horas más llegarían a su destino y su mirada se encontró con la Inuyasha, que la observaba de forma curiosa, aquello había sido el recuerdo de esa noche que estaba grabado en su memoria, pero no tenía lógica o si… Lo que parecía en un principio una película pornográfica en sus anteriores recuerdos, ahora parecía una novela romántica, bufó por lo bajo lo bastante molesta por no comprender lo ocurrido, porque aquello se había borrado de su mente y lo mismo de la del peliblanco, acaso fue un modo de defensa ocasionado por su mente, protegiéndola de lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente. Confundida se apoyó en el hombro de Inuyasha, acaso él le había mentido de que no recordaba nada o su inconciencia había maquinada aquel extraño recuerdo.

- Un mal sueño- Preguntó Inuyasha- Te veías algo agitada y sonrojada-

- …- Su rostro se ruborizo completamente- creo que recordé algo y no se como interpretarlo-

- Se puede saber que era- Preguntó él curioso.

- La noche en que terminé en tu departamento, creo que recordé lo que ocurrió-

El rostro de Inuyasha era un digno poema griego, estaba avergonzado y muy sonrojado, al principio Kagome pensó que tampoco entendía que había ocurrido, pero luego si lo pudo interpretar de forma correcta, él si había recordado lo que había pasado y no se lo había dicho. En otro momento tal vez se habría enojado, pero quería saber que opinaba al respecto y tampoco sabía que tanto recordaba de aquel suceso, le apretó más la mano recuperando la atención de aquellos bellos ojos dorados, los cuales no se apartaron de los suyos, pero no pudo evitar perderse en aquella linda y penetrante mirada.

- Desde cuando lo recordaste-

- El día que me quede a dormir en tu casa-

- Y que piensas, que el alcohol nos hace cometer muchas locuras- Le preguntó molesta, ignorando la razón.

- Más bien diría que ambos estábamos concientes de lo ocurrido, lo que no entiendo es porque lo olvidamos al día siguiente-

- Te acuerdas de todo lo que hicimos- No pudo evitar ponerse roja.

- Si, cada detalle, acaso vas a decirme que no te gusto- Sonrió lujuriosamente.

- No es eso!!!! Y no hables de eso con tanta familiaridad- Alegó ella.

Inuyasha solo rió y la atrajo hacia si, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Kagome y luego besándola suavemente, tratando de descifrar que sabor era el de ella, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la pelinegra, la cual ni recordaba en ese instante que estaban en un avión, siendo observada por los pasajeros y que su pervertido novio había abandonado el recorrido por su espalda, sustituyéndolo por la mano dentro de su blusa, recorriendo su cuerpo casi a gusto. Si definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender del peliblanco, pero eso lo pensó cuando lo había alejado de ella muy avergonzada, eso no era digno de verse en un avión y menos con tantos testigos, aunque fuera primera clase.

- Al final fue una suerte que no quedará embarazada-

- Si eso fue algo irresponsable, aunque igual lo habría asumido- Admitió el peliblanco- La próxima vez tendré más cuidado, a menos que estés interesada en tener hijos pronto, mi padre estaría feliz con un nieto-

- Y mi padre me mataría, primero casada y luego tener hijos- Contestó Kagome algo sorprendida por la revelación del peliblanco.

- Entonces solo perfeccionaremos la técnica de cómo procrearlos- Sonrió Inuyasha a su novia.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue rápida, estaba nerviosa por la impresión que le daría a su suegro, la majestuosa mansión del peliblanco no asombró a Kagome, la cual se había demorado dos horas en el hotel en elegir una ropa, pero al parecer a su novio no le importaba, porque estaba tan nerviosa que se estaba cambiando de ropa frente a él. Finalmente se había decidido por un vestido rojo bordado, ya que iban a llegar a la cena de ensayo de la boda, por lo que su vestimenta debía ser formal. Inuyasha con su esmoquin negro estaba listo hace mucho, pero no la molesto por la hora, era como si no le importaba si llegaban o no.

Se bajo del auto guiada por la mano de su novio y este la guió hacia la entrada, el lugar parecía un museo, muchas estatuas, cuadros sillas todo del siglo XVII, incluso las lámparas de cristales y los tapices. La alfombra de la entrada era de color rojo y a los pocos metros se terminó, siendo reemplazada por baldosas de un color verdoso, había algo de excentricidad en la decoración, estatuas, jarrones chinos, no era el estilo de un hombre, más bien el de una mujer, que quería demostrar lo mucho que tenía, pero en vez de lograr ese efecto, en realidad lo contrastaba mostrando una carencia absoluta de buen gusto e inteligencia.

- Crees que me veo bien- Preguntó por quinta vez Kagome.

- Estás perfecta y sino me crees, te hago el amor aquí mismo- Bromeó Inuyasha.

- Hay mucha gente- Le siguió el juego la pelinegra.

- Mejor así, tendrán una escena inolvidable que atraerá más la atención, que cuando la novia huya de la ceremonia-

- Con esos ánimos creo que no ayudaras en nada a tu padre-

- Eso amor esta por verse- Sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Maldito animal del demonio- Escucho mascullar a un peliblanco.

Seshomaru venía maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, aún así no opacaba su hermoso rostro frío, el cual hacía que sus ojos dorados brillaran más y su tez helada, le daba un toque algo angelical, que era opacado al instante por esa mirada fría que dirigía a ciertos invitados, al parecer familiares de la novia. No tardó en recorrer la mitad del pasillo y llegar a su encuentro, Kagome levanto la vista y se encontró con la de su futuro cuñado, que la observaba algo asombrado, como si todo fuera inesperado, ella parpadeo confusa, pero Inuyasha salió al rescate de la situación.

- Quita esa cara de perro rabioso, estás asustando a mi novia- Bromeó Inuyasha.

- Se te había olvidado mencionar este detalle- Espetó su hermano mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra- Es un placer verte de nuevo Higurashi-

- Lo mismo digo Kira-San- Saludo Kagome sonrojada por el inesperado beso.

- Donde esta la fiera- Preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

- Gastando el dinero en más excentricidades- Respondió Seshomaru- Anda a verla si quieres, esta algo desilusionada de que no se haya caído el avión en que ibas-

Ambos se rieron y Kagome los observaba con una mirada reprobatoria, no conocía a la mujer causante de tales hechos, pero no podía ser tan mala, de seguro entre ambos hermanos le habían hecho la vida imposible, además si era joven de seguro era ambiciosa y con ansias de poder, pero había terminado en el lugar equivocado. Inutaisho se hizo presente en el reencuentro familiar, abrazándola tanto a ella como a su novio, era muy diferente a su padre, el cual tendía a ser frío con los desconocidos, en especial si era algún novio de ella, en esas circunstancias sacaba su mejor actuación de agente de la CIA, que lograba asustar a todos.

- Ahora preséntanos hijo-

- Kagome Higurashi este es mi padre Inutaisho Kira, papá ella es Kagome mi novia-

- No es la misma Kagome con quien discutías en preparatoria, la que te llamaba perro hibrido sin cerebro- Preguntó Inutaisho divertido.

- Si es ella- Respondió Seshomaru riendo por lo bajo- La chica que el llamaba copia amorfa de Kikyo-

- ….- Kagome le sonrió a su novio- pero eso fue cuando éramos niños, ambos ya hemos superado esa etapa-

Inuyasha asintió con su cabeza, aunque sentía la mano de Kagome apretarle más fuerte, como si quisiera sacarle la mano, sin duda ambos habían olvidado las pasadas rencillas, pero no así los demás y al hacer volver esos recuerdos desagradables, no ayudan a arreglar la situación. Avanzando lentamente por el pasillo y la pelinegra seguía enojada, tenía fruncido levemente el entrecejo, de seguro recordando cosas del pasado, no era culpa de él que en ese tiempo discutieran tanto, pero ambos eran lo suficiente maduros como superar esas cosas o no… eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, cuando vio a Haruka su futura rubia madrastra.

- Querido me alegro de que tu viaje haya terminado bien- Saludo la rubia.

- En serio, yo pensaba que querías que se cayera el avión- Ironizó el peliblanco.

- Oh querido al menos disimula con las visitas- Sonrió enigmáticamente- No tengo tantos contactos, como para matar 300 personas en un avión-

- Yo pensaba que las personas de tu escoria, conocían a toda esa clase de personas-

- Si, pero no quiero perder tan pronto esos favores que me deben, menos por un niño bonito que puedo aniquilar cuando quiera-

- Vaya por fin estas hablando sinceramente, déjame felicitarte- Le besó la mano.

- Oh cariño el sarcasmo no te va bien, déjaselo a tú hermano que le viene de forma innata-

Haruka entrecerró sus ojos verdes y movió su cabellera larga en un gesto calculado, mientras sonreía por lo bajo, era muy bonita y joven, sus 26 años no pasaban desapercibidos ni menos la sutil cirugía plástica en su nariz y pómulos. Kagome al conocerla, entendió las objeciones de Inuyasha con ella, era muy desagradable y tenerla en la familia debía ser de lo peor. La ignoró sin más y sacó a su novio de allí, el cual parecía estar a punto de matarla y eso no le gustaba para nada, menos cuando al parecer todos los invitados sabían de aquellas rencillas, ya que las miradas estaban todas puestas en ellos.

- Le estás dando más días de vida- Se quejó Inuyasha.

- No seas tonto, no estoy de su lado, simplemente no creo que se vaya a realizar la boda, al final tenías toda la razón- Confesó la pelinegra.

Inuyasha asintió y miró fríamente a la causante de su rencor, la cena fue algo simple, ya que los comensales habían disfrutado hasta el último canapé del cóctel. Sin embargo, su suegro no parecía enamorado ni emocionado, al contrario lucía cansado y hasta cierto punto irritado con toda la gente. Haruka iba de un lado a otro, saludando a sus amigas que eran de su misma edad y hablando con los invitados, hasta cierto punto le recordó a su madre y entonces comprendió su antipatía, definitivamente si era irónica la vida, al menos ella pasaba desapercibida de allí o al menos eso creía, ya que la cena había pasado sin contratiempos.

El horario iba acorde al programa, al menos eso le escucho a un mesero, sonrió encantada al tomar la copa que le ofrecía Inuyasha y se quedó cerca de él. De repente sintió algo frío recorrerle la espalda, giró inconcientemente su cabeza, pero seguía sentimiento aquella sensación como si la estuvieran vigilando, parpadeo un par de veces cuando creyó reconocer a alguien, pero luego la persona se había perdido en la multitud. Le resto importancia a algo tan insignificante, cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba hablando con Kouga no muy lejos de ella, aquello era como dimensión desconocida, por lo que se les acerco a dilucidar que tramaban.

- En serio vas a matarme, vaya yo que pensaba que apreciabas tu vida- Se burlo Inuyasha haciendo un gesto con su copa.

- Si la empresa sale perjudicada en ese juicio, te juró que vas a conocer mi lado oscuro- Le espetó el pelinegro.

- No es mi culpa, que ustedes estuvieran traficando dinero falso- Explicó el peliblanco.

- Ya te dije que eso no es cierto, jamás haríamos algo como eso, nuestra directiva se destaca por su trasparencia-

- No será por su transferencia de dinero-

Cuando el pelinegro agarro a Inuyasha del cuello de su camisa, fue el momento exacto para interferir, Kouga al verla soltó de inmediato al peliblanco, sin antes mascullar la suerte que tenía el infeliz, de que Kagome estuviera presente. Había cosas que no cambiaban y la relación entre ambos definitivamente era una de esas cosas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, como siempre había sido su saludo, el cual se sonrojo brevemente y luego su semblante cambio, al ver que estaba siendo sujetado por el que antes era su presa.

- Por Dios quieren madurar- Se quejo la pelinegra.

- Primero no vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima, segundo si es verdad lo del error en tú empresa, lo investigaré mejor y tercero no te acerques a mi novia- Le enumero Inuyasha sus motivos antes de soltarlo bruscamente.

- Nani!!!- Se quejó Kagome.

- No te tengo miedo orejas de perro- Siseó fríamente Kouga- Puedo volver a vencerte cuando quiera-

- En serio- Rió despectivamente- Por favor lobito si eres tú el que esta en mis manos ahora-

- Ya verás que esto era un error y tendrás que dar muchas disculpas- Gruño el pelinegro.

- Aunque así fuera, yo no soy el responsable, solo trabajo allí y el que los delato es de tu misma empresa y directiva- Confesó Inuyasha.

La palidez de Kouga no pudo ser mayor, Kagome piso fuertemente a su novio en su pie derecho, Inuyasha se quejo del dolor, pero se lo merecía por decir esas cosas en tales palabras. Aunque al ver que todos los miraban, su rostro se sonrojo, no era digno hacer esas escenas cuando estaban en un ensayo de una ceremonia, así que hizo una rápida reverencia y los invitados volvieron a sus conversaciones. Claro que Haruka le sonrió por lo bajo, lo cual si que no le gusto para nada, esa mujer era muy peligrosa y todos ignoraban que planeaba tal chica, aunque la encontraba familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde podría haberla conocido.

- Por cierto Kouga que haces aquí- Preguntó Kagome curiosa.

- Invitaron a muchos socios de empresas y yo vengo en representación de donde trabajo- Explicó sin más.

- Pues parece más negocio que fiesta-

- Haruka es muy buena en los negocios, conoce a mucha gente importante y a la vez eso la hace peligrosa- Dijo Seshomaru acercándoseles.

- Gusto en verte- Saludo Kouga.

- Lo mismo digo, veo que sus rencillas de niñez no se han acabado, hay gente que no cambiará nunca- Se quejó mirando de reojo a Rin.

La pelinegra iba de un lado a otro haciendo las preguntas de rigor, su espontaneidad sacaba más risas que respuestas acorde a su trabajo, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba eso. Rin miró de reojo al peliblanco y se obligó a si misma a seguir en lo suyo, no importaba lo guapo que se viera con ese esmoquin azul, ni lo bien que esa corbata plateada hiciera brillar más sus ojos dorados. Para que negarlo más, estaba condenada, ni después de tantos años se le quitaba lo enamorada, acepto una copa ignorando su contenido y siguió con sus preguntas, bebiendo a sorbos su trago y tratando de ocultar su mayor interés de aquella noche.

- Tus cosas ya las trajeron del Hotel, papá quiere que se queden aquí- Comentó Seshomaru- temía que a la mañana siguiente te perdiera el rastro-

- Esta bien, después de todo mañana esto se termina-

- Que así sea, no quiero ver más a esa maldita mujer sobornando a las empresas- Comentó Kouga.

Kagome hubiera seguido el rubro de la conversación, si el piso no se hubiera movido de una forma tan suave, lo extraño es que al parecer ella era la única que lo había sentido, se apoyó en la pared tratando de mantener el equilibrio, teniendo su espalda apoyada en esta, su visión se estaba nublando y el mareo persistía. Lo último que había pensado, es que le había pasado lo mismo hace 2 días en el hospital y que lo había atribuido al estrés de su trabajo. Aunque esa vez no se había sentido tan mal y antes de perder el conocimiento, una idea había cruzado por su cabeza, intentando relacionar aquel síntoma con su verdadera razón, pero era tarde para pensar en eso, se había desmayado en el piso en el momento del discurso de la novia.

CONTINUARÁ

Sorry por no publicar anteayer, pero una profesora me devolvió mi trabajo de clínica básica y me dio de plazo el fin de semana para corregirlo, ocupe todo el tiempo en eso. Al menos ya esta terminado el capítulo, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, aunque no es seguro, pero no creo que la actualización exceda el plazo de dos semanas para que no se preocupen n-n.

Ufff... me costo un mundo escribir el lemon, aunque me siento satisfecha, debo admitir que aún siento que le faltaron más cosas, pero como estaban borrachos no iban a hacer de todo, no teniendo todos sus sentidos en su lugar XD, además que pensar en aquel momento realmente fue difícil, no quería que fuera tan explicito y al mismo tiempo tampoco quería que fuera tan dulce u.u, ni yo misma me entiendo.

Eso de olvidar todo luego de una borrachera, esta basado en una experiencia mía, ¬¬ no hice nada como lo de Kagome claramente, pero como dicen en mi país "se me apago la telé" y días después me vinieron los fragmentos de las locuras que había hecho, de verdad hubiera sido mejor no acordarme, aún me avergüenzo de eso…

Bueno gracias por los review, snif son tan lindos, los amo a todos XD y espero muchos más para que la inspiración surja luego con el siguiente capítulo, cof-cof así que ya saben. Próximo capítulo "Esto debe ser un error" y pido opiniones respecto al Lemon, no importa si son críticas, de verdad me interesa mucho perfeccionar eso!!!

Estimada Lolichan36 gracias por avisarme lo del problema de enviar review, así que he resubido nuevamente el capítulo, de verdad que tiendo a ser muy despistada y no darme cuenta de esos detalles, espero leer pronto tus historias, al igual que los otros fic que tengo pendiente, intentaré leer todos los fic que me han pedido que lea, solo ténganme paciencia.

"Memoria Ram 62.690 pesos, pantalla nueva 112.000 pesos

Escribir un review y hacer feliz a la escritora, no tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe Visa XD"


	6. Explicación de mi demora

Hola a todos:

Lo sé deben pensar que… abandone el fic, pero entiéndanme pensé que Medicina era más fácil y que tendría más tiempo u.u, si aún soy algo ingenua.

Bueno mil gracias por los review y su apoyo, les tengo noticias chan-chan actualizaré el viernes, lo sé faltan un par de días para eso u.u, pero esta semana que viene estoy que me mato por todos los trabajos y cosas que tengo que estudiar, así que téngame paciencia…

Si tuviera un clon todo se solucionaría porque yo sola me entiendo con mis enredos de trama y arreglos unos segundos antes de actualizar.

Saludos y no quieran matarme, aún soy joven xD

Saya Lupin

P.D: Clio tú fuiste la última en mandarme un review, así que gracias por tú interés en seguir la historia, espero no defraudarte cuando este el nuevo capítulo.


End file.
